Déjate llevar
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: *+*CAPÍTULO 9 UP*+* De cómo los típicos problemas amorosos de un noviazgo adolescente se resuelven en un ambiente mágico. **¡!REVIEWS!¡**
1. Extremos

Déjate llevar 

**Capítulo 1: Extremos**

Quedaban pocos días a la Nochebuena. El ambiente era agradable en el castillo, dado a que la decoración era muy alegre y vivaz. El guardían de las llaves, Rubeus Hagrid, había talado un árbol de apreciables dimensiones, y rápidamente los duendes se habían encargado de decorarlo lo más abundantemente posible. Coronas de diferentes colores con diferentes decoraciones flotaban encima de cada mesa, acompañados de miles de candelas flotantes. La nieve que caía externamente al castillo, hacía pensar lo afortunado que era uno el estar adentro. Y con los rayos de luna, los copos de nieve brillaban a mil luces, resaltando las diferencias entre sí. Pero lamentablemente, ese espléndido espectáculo era sólo difrutado por pocos estudiantes, ya que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban con sus familias, difrutando de las vacaciones. Y entre los pocos que se habían quedado, estaba justamente Harry Potter.

El que se hubiera quedado en el castillo de Hogwarts no era una cosa que sorprendía. Ya eran siete años que Harry hacía lo mismo en esas fiestas, pues ni de broma hubiera pisado pié en Navidad en casa de los Dursley. Por suerte, su fiel amigo Ronald Weasley había renunciado la espléndida oferta de viajar a Italia-Roma, y se había quedado con Harry para darle compañía y no dejarlo solo en esos momentos tan peligrosos. Por no hablar también de lo que había sucedido entre Harry y Hermione.

Justo dos mes atrás Hermione y Harry habían empezado a tener algo más que una simple amistad. Harry había tratado siempre de estar lo más solo posible con ella, y siempre le había dicho cosas un poco románticas, un poco atrevidas, por medio de papelitos o hasta simples miradas. La chica había empezado a "ceder", entendiendo finalmente las intenciones del muchacho. Cada vez más se les había visto muy juntos a los noviecitos, agarrándose del brazo, besándose a urtadillas, etc, etc, etc. Y a mediadios de Diciembre, había sucedido el boom, cuando Hermione había estado en su habitación vacía (las demás chicas se habían ido) leyendo un libro tranquilamente, y Harry había apenas terminado de bañarse y había entrado a urtadillas a su habitación.

+*FlashBack*+

- Hi – dijo Harry abriendo las cortinas de la cama de Hermione (que estaba sentada cómoda apoyada a las enormes almohadas), haciéndola sobresaltar.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Quiéres que te descruban o qué?! – exclamó Hermione esanchando los ojos y viendo la sonriente cara de Harry.

- Son casi las siete, los profesores van a comer y falta una hora para que la vieja esa venga a revisar – dijo Harry, introduciéndose en la cama de Hermione y sentándose frente a ella, para después cerrar las cortinas. – Dime, ¿qué haces?

- Oh... – dijo Hermione cerrando el libro que tenía en las piernas y poniéndolo debajo de las sábanas gruesas – nada, un libro ahí... – Harry arqueó una ceja, viendo como Hermione se sentaba de rodillas – no hagas caso, no es nada...

- ¿No puedo saber de qué se trata? – preguntó Harry con cara de cachorro, acercándose a la chica por su derecha.

- Preferiría que no – dijo Hermione, sonriendo a la cara de perrito de Harry. Al la boca de Harry muy cerca de la suya, su sonrisa se volvió en una expresión un tanto seria.

- No me gusta que tengas secretos conmigo – susurró Harry, agarrándola de el hombro izquierdo y besándola finalmente. 

Hermione no se desistió, más bien dejó que las lenguas se entrelazaran, muy apasionadamente, cada uno saboreaba la saliba del otro, tratando de penetrar aún más las lenguas. Hermione puso su mano derecha en el pelo mojado de Harry, sintiendo el aroma que el chico exhalaba, y su mano izquierda agarraba la mejilla derecha del chico. Harry la agarraba de la cintura, la apretaba más hacia él, arrodillándose enfrente de ella, y tanta era la pasión y la intensidad del beso, que lentamente, como llevados por el viento, se fueron hundiéndo en la cama, hasta que Harry quedó encima de ella, aún con su mano izquierda en la cintura, y la otra en el hombro de la muchacha. Pero después, la mano empezó a bajar por el brazo, para seguir su rumbo lentamente hasta la pierna, y empezar a acariciarla. Hermione dio un ligero gemido como de exclamación, y fue bajando la mano de la mejilla hasta la mano que Harry tenía en su pierna. La agarró con fuerza, como si no quisiera que le tocara, pero Harry subió un poco y le bajó lentamente el short, hasta que Hermione gimió una vez más y se separó de los labios de Harry, jadeando por la exitación y por el cansancio. Había entendido muy claramente las intenciones de Harry, y estaba asustada e insegura, pues no estaba lista aún para hacerlo.

- Ha... Harry... yo no... por favor... – jadeó Hermione, agarrando otra vez la mano de Harry en su pierna. Este la miraba a los ojos, que no tenían lentes, con una mirada muy intensa, tanto que derretía.

- Herms... – dijo Harry quitando la otra mano de la cintura y acariciándole el pelo que tenía un poco de sudor, viéndola muy dulcemente a los ojos. Hermione parecía un tanto asustada y cansada.

- Harry... no quie- – Harry la volvió a besar de nuevo dulcemente, no con lengua, sino suavemente, aunque con cierta fuerza.

Hermione sintió como Harry se liberaba de la mano que ella le había estado agarrando, e intentaba de nuevo bajarle el short. Hermione trató de liberarse de los labios de Harry, pero este la mantenía ahora con la lengua dentro, y agarraba la cara con la otra mano. Mientras Harry ya le había bajado gran parte del short, Hermione no tuvo otra alternativa para que su novio la dejara en paz: darle un rodillazo con la única pierna que tenía libre en donde más le dolía.

Harry le dejó de besar y se dobló hacia el otro lado, tocándose con las dos manos en donde le había pegado Hermione. Ésta abrió las cortinas y se paró de la cama rápidamente, y se subió más el short, antes de que Harry dejara de lamentarse. El chico tenía las piernas cruzadas, con las manos entre ellas, y se lamentaba diciendo algunas que otras groserias. Hermione estaba un tanto lejos del otro extremo de la cama, jadeando, y mirando a Harry con temor, como si no entendiera porqué su novio no se había detenido cuando ella lo había dicho.

El muchacho de la cicatriz dejó de lamentarse, se paró lentamente de la cama, y miró hacia el otro lado, encontrando una Hermione asustada que lo miraba con desconfianza y decepción. Harry se sintió en culpa y presintió de que no sería fácil hacerse perdonar.

- Hermi... yo... no quise... yo no sabía... – Hermione lo miraba con los ojos aguados, estaba apunto de llorar, si oía otra palabra explotaría completamente.

- ¡Vete, vete! – gritó al fin Hermione, hundiendo la cara en las manos – ¡Déjame en paz! 

- Mione... yo... – Harry dio la vuelta a la cama e intentó acercarse a Hermione – lo siento... no quis-

- ¡¡Lárgateeeeeeeeee!! – dijo Hermione alejándose de él – ¡No vuelvas a hablarme! ¡Cómo pudiste! – Hermione se agachó rápidamente y agarró un zapato, tirándoselo a Harry, como tratando de defenderse. Harry la miró con culpa, y se alejó de ella, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Hermione se sentó en el piso, llorando sin cesar.

*+Fin Flashback+*

Y desde ese entonces, Hermione y Harry no se dignaban de una mirada. Varia gente había inventado los hechos del porqué ahora no estaban tan juntos, y algunos exageraban. Uno en el que Harry no había hecho muy bien el amor decepcionando a Hermione, que lo había dejado por otro; otro en el que Hermione lo había engañado con Ron, haciéndolo; y otro, no muy común, en el que Draco Malfoy era el amante de Hermione y que Harry los había descubierto. Pero ninguna de las personas había pensado en una cosa tan sencilla como que Hermione se había rehusado a hacerlo. Y las únicas personas a saber la historia claramente eran Ron y Hannah Abbott, la mejor amiga de Hermione de hace un año.

Cada vez que en la sala común sucedía que Harry y Hermione se encontraban, uno de ellos dos se iban, pues no querían ni verse en pintura. Ron había tratado muchas veces de convencer a Harry de hablar con Hermione, pero éste terminaba enojándose con él. Hannah, por más de que Hermione tuviera la razón, le había dicho de perdonarlo, pero Hermione se desistía a hacerlo. Decía siempre que el tenía que dar el primer paso era el culpable de toda esa situación, pero sabía muy bien de que Harry jamás lo haría. Por eso se sentía muy mal con el pensamiento de que nunca podría tener la misma relación con Harry que antes.

En ese momento Hermione se encontraba en la sala común leyendo aquel libro que no había querido decir a Harry de qué se trataba: "_Su mejor regalo: examina a tu chico y descrube cual es el regalo adapto para él_". Hermione no prestaba atención a lo que leía, sino que sentía un gran dolor en el corazón. Sabía muy bien que era inútil pensar a un regalo para el joven, cuando su relación se estaba desboronando. Suspiró, y luego puso el libro en la mesa del centro.

Después se oyó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda abrirse. A Hermione le latió el corazón, asustándose, y supo al rato que era Ron. Rogó de que Harry no estuviera con él, pero detrás del pelirrojo le seguía el chico de ojos esmeralda.

- ¡Hey Herms! – dijo Ron saludando con la mano. Hermione no lo miró a él, sino a Harry, con una cara de desaprobación.

- Hola Ron – dijo en alta voz, viendo como Harry estaba por dirgirse al dormitorio de los chicos, mientras Ron se sentaba en el sillón más cómodo.

- No te preocupes – dijo Hermione parándose y refiriéndose a Harry, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de su dormitorio – ya no te fastidiará mi presencia – entró, y sin dignar de una mirada a Harry, cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza. Harry suspiró y se dirigió a los sillones, con Ron que negaba con la cabeza.

- Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir – dijo Harry sentándose enfrente de él – debo pedir disculpas – se estiró en el sillón grande, viendo hacia la chimenea.

- Si siguen así su relación va a quebrantarse del todo – dijo Ron con razonamiento. Harry lo miró.

- Si es que ya no lo está – aclaró. Luego Ron se encongió de hombros y miró hacia la mesa. Notó un libro y lo agarró.

- Otra vez Hermione con sus li... – Ron se detuvo cuando vio el título, viendo a Harry, luego el título. El chico se extrañó.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira esto, Harry – dijo Ron dando el libro a Harry. Éste lo agarró, y viendo el título frunció el ceño.

- Es esto de-

- Claro que lo es, si no, ¿de quién más? – Harry lo miró como diciéndole_ no-digas-nada_, y Ron se calló al rato. Harry miró las letras del título que se movían de cada extremo del libro, y que jugaban entre sí. Pasó la portada y notó que con una letra fina estaba escrito "H. Granger". Harry cerró el libro y lo volvió a apoyar en la mesa.

- Debe ser este el que estaba leyendo la otra vez – susurró para sí mismo, sentándose de nuevo – Dios, qué he hecho... – se puso la cabeza en las manos, apoyando los codos en las piernas. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola todos los amigos de fanfiction, fanáticos H/Hm!!! ^-^

Lo sé, este fic no es q sea la gran cosa, pero bueno, la inspiración de escribir en un fic h/hm no me venía del todo, pues por un largo tiempo anduve leyendo solo fics d/hm! =P 

Bueno, primero que todo este primer cap va dedicado a Lissy (Lis-Jade Lavigne, kien me atoró en hacerlo ^^') y segundo a Lucia, mi mejor amiga en este último año, q ahora vive en Napoli (yo en Suiza), y q yo aprecio y kiero muchísimo, y doy gracias x haberme brindado su preciosa amistad. Me da lástima q por culpa de nuestro destino, nuestra amistad no sea la misma. No logro contactarme con ella aunq tenga su número. ='(

***§*_KaroLynA SiLveR dE FeLTon –La FAniManGa!_*§***

Ps: si tienen MSN Messenger y desean agregarme a su lista o simplemente enviarme un mail opten por: carola825@hotmail.com. Ah y estoy dispuesta a darles el 2 cap, que lo tengo listo de hace tieeempo. Lo kieren?! DJEN MUCHOS REVIEEEEWWWSS!!!


	2. Dolor simultaneo

**Capítulo 2: Dolor simultaneo**

Después de varios días, el 24 había llegado inesperadamente. Las pocas personas que se habían quedado, jugaban afuera con la brillante nieve, y parecían estar más alegres que nunca. Los más grandes, no hacían nada en especial, sino que preparar regalos para el amigo o para el enamorado. Pero las cosas entre Harry y Hermione no habían madurado del todo.

Hubieron varias veces en las que los dos tuvieron el impulso de pedir disculpas, pero siempre eran interrumpidos por situaciones incómodas, o por simples personas. Y aún esa tarde no hallaban el modo de disculparse.

Hermione en ese momento se encontraba en la Biblioteca. Muchos hubieran pensado que estaba adelantando tareas, pero en verdad ella estaba terminando de leer el dichoso libro. Sabía muy bien qué tipo de regalo tocaría a Harry, pero no sabía si le gustaría en serio, pues no siempre los libros decían la verdad.

Leyó la última palabra y cerró el libro, restregándose los ojos. Toda esa situación la tenía mal, y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba cansada. Se puso en posición de descanso y volvió a llorar.

Harry se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch descargando toda su energía bateando una bludger. Aunque ese no fuera su trabajo, las veces que tenía un tiempo libre y se sentía enojado, agarraba las bludger y un bate y empezaba a entrenar sus brazos, para desahogarse, cosa que le había desarrollado algo de músculos en los brazos. Una bludger se le acercó por la derecha y Harry la bateó con toda su fuerza, pensando en Malfoy. La otra le vino por enfrente, y Harry le dio aún más fuerte, pensando en la tontería que había hecho a Hermione. Se puso a pensar entonces en que sería una lástima pasar la primera Navidad de novios enojados entre sí, y que hubiera sido mejor evitarlo. Aunque, evitando una bludger que venía por la izquierda, razonó de que aún estaba en tiempo.

*

Faltaba ya media hora a las doce, que Hermione aún estaba en la Biblioteca terminando el regalo para Harry. Madame Pince estaba durmiendo en su silla, murmurando algo entre sueños sobre "castañas marchitas", con un libro en las manos. Hermione había saltado la cena para poder terminar de _'hacer_'el regalo para Harry. Había decidido perdonarlo, porque no soportaba más la idea de estar enojada con él, en fin de cuentas lo amaba ardientemente, y no quería seguir con esa situación en una fiesta tan importante.

De repente Madame Pince despertó de su sueño, y miró desoladamente por todos lados. Parpadeó muchas veces, y notó que la única que seguía en su biblioteca era Hermione, cociendo quién sabe que cosa rara.

- Hermione, niña... _yawn_... hace horas que deberías haberte ido – bostezó madame Pince, escribiendo algo en el registro de la biblioteca. Hermione la miró con ojos cansados pero suplicantes.

- Oh no, por favor madame Pince, deme quince minutos más, estoy apunto de terminar – suplicó Hermione, viendo como madame Pince apagaba unas velas. La señora se acercó a Hermione.

- Mi niña, hoy es Nochebuena – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – deberías estar con tus amigos celebrando e intercambiándose regalos.

- Por eso madame Pince, de seguro andan festejando y yo no he terminado un regalo, ¡por favor! – dijo Hermione con lágrimas a los ojos. Madame Pince se conmovió.

- No debería hacer esto, pero... – la señora sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y las puso sobre la mesa, que estaba llena de cintas, algodón y sobretodo hilos – por esta noche te dejaré que estés un poco más, para que termines tu regalo. Ya sabes, cierra todo antes de irte – a Hermione le deslizaron las lágrimas, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Muchas gracias, señora.

*

Aunque en ese último mes Harry se hubiera peleado con Hermione, de todos modos nunca le había pasado por la mente el no comprarle un regalo. El último fin de semana en Hogsmeade antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones, Harry le compró una linda pulsera plateada con peloticas de plástico, y la tuvo siempre guardada en su baúl. Esa misma tarde, Harry la había encontrado buscando unas medias, y se había recordado que para ella sí tenía un regalo. Había pensado que sería la mejor excusa para pedirle disculpas, y después de la cena se la hubiera dado. Pero en el Gran Comedor la chica no se había hecho ni ver, y cuando Harry había regresado a la casa, no la había notado en la sala común. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Hermione se había encerrado en su habitación, y no había osado revisar, pero luego por parte de Ginny había sabido que no estaba ahí. Y en ese momento, las una y media, se encontraba casi cayendose del sueño, en la sala común, esperando a su amada muy preocupado.

- ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? – se preguntaba una y otra vez Harry, caminando de arriba a abajo para no sentarse en el sofá y quedarse dormido – Digo, no estuvo en la cena, no se vio en la tarde, no está en su cuarto, ¿dónde puede estar a estas horas? – la cosa non concordaba, la cabeza de Harry se estaba sobrecalentando de tantas preguntas sin respuesta, y la caja con la pulsera parecía gritar cada vez más ¡Ábreme, ábreme! desde la mesa enfrente de la chimenea.

- _Yawn_... – bostezó Harry, cansado de estar parado todo el tiempo y dejándose caer en el sillón. Apoyó los codos a las piernas y se restregó los ojos, con cuidado de no hacerse daño con los lentes de contactos. Bostezó de nuevo y de repente oyó que el retrato se movía, y unos pasos veloces.

- No, no, no, no, Dios, Dios, Dios – murmuró Hermione, llevándose atrás su morral y en una mano una bolsa – Dios mio, que tarde, ay no, ay no... – de repente subió la mirada y notó que Harry estaba sentado en el sillón más grande de la sala.

A la chica se le cayó el morral del hombro derecho, con un ligero ruido. Harry se había parado del sillón, viendo a Hermione que lo miraba como desconcertada, y cogió la cajita, para acercarse poco a poco hacia ella. La chica fue avanzando hacia él rápidamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Hermione, yo- 

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione, abrazando a Harry fuertemente, aún con la pequeña bolsa en la mano – ¡Discúlpame Harry! ¡No tienes idea de como me sentí mal en estas últimas semanas, sufrí mucho! ¡¡Lo siento!! – la chica se separó de Harry, y abrió la bolsa que tenía en la mano izquierda. De ahí extrajo un osito de color azul marino, con unos ojos verde esmeralda y un sombrerito de Navidad en la cabeza.

- Yo... ¡estuve haciéndolo todo el día sólo por ti! ¡Porque yo aún te amo! – exclamó Hermione, con el oso entre las manos, y las lágrimas que le caían por las dulces mejillas. Harry, que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar, puso su mano izquierda en las manos de Hermione que sostenían el osito, y luego la otra la puso en su mejilla.

- Gracias... Hermione – la nombrada apretó aún más la mano de Harry en el osito, y con la derecha sacó una cinta de su bolsillo, mostrándosela a Harry. Era de color blanco.

- Se dice que... si uno le amarra un lazo al oso... el día en que se le amarra es su cumpleaños – amarró con cuidado el lazo al cuello del peluche mientras Harry lo sostenía. Luego la Gryffindor miró al chico a los ojos – y que si se le pone el nombre de la persona que lo hizo... esa y la persona que lo recibe se amarán reciprocamente... – Harry acarició la mejilla izquierda de Hermione con su mano derecha.

- Entonces lo llamaré como tú... Hermione... – dijo secándole las lágrimas. Con la otra mano sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja blanca con un lazo encima. Agarró el osito de las manos de Hermione, apoyándolo en el piso, y puso la caja en las manos de la sorprendida Hermione.

- ¿Qué...? – murmuró Hermione y Harry la miró directamente a los ojos, con una expresión tierna.

- Este regalo lo compré en el último viaje a Hogsmeade, antes de que sucediera... todo lo que pasó – dijo rápidamente para no recordar lo sucedido. – Sabía muy bien que te gustaban... así que te la compré... – Hermione abrió la caja lentamente y cuando vio aquella pulsera plateada los ojos le brillaron como hace tanto tiempo no le brillaban.

- Harry... yo... ¡muchas gracias, Harry! ¡¡Te amo!! – exclamó Hermione, abrazándolo con todas las ganas de su alma.

- Hermione... perdóname... me dejé llevar por el momento... no fue mi intención... – dijo Harry abrazando también a Hermione. La chica negó con la cabeza, aún abrazándolo muy fuerte.

- No importa ya... todo ha pasado... – y besó a Harry en la boca con una dulzura incomparable en otra muchacha.

**Nota de la autora:**

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Cómo les va??? ^-^ 

Espero q este segundo cap les haya gustado. Que broma, me salió el final como Card Captor Sakura!!! Disculpen, es que en estos días he releído el manga que tenía hace tanto tiempo y bueno se me kedó metido en la cabeza. Y hablando de final, desean que continue esta historia o la dejo así? Es que no sé, dos caps son muy poco... bah, que dicen?! Eso si, mi continuación sería un tantito vulgar -_^. Bueno, sus comentarios sobre este cap y/o ganas de una continuación, y también críticas, **DEBERÁN DEJARLOS EN UN REVIEW**!!! Y que sea rápido si quieren q lo siga, porq si no me tardo en la continuación y ya nadie quiere saber más de este fic. Bueno!!! *-* nos vemos, ok? En la posible continuación o en cualkier otro fanfiction.

***§*_KaroLynA SiLveR dE FeLTon –La FAniManGa!_*§***

pd: este cap va dedicado a las lokas de mis nuevas amigas Adry (o Agatha_NecroPrincess), la lokis^^ de Mary (o Lilyth), y la loka de Medy (o Akira Akizuki) q si fuese x ella se cogería a Draco en este momento XD! Y también (en especial) a Maria José (o Hermione_Iris), q mañana (3 de diciembre) es su cumpleaños. FELICIDADES, loka!!!! ^^


	3. No te detengas

**Continuación– Capítulo 3: No te detengas**

La celebración del Año Nuevo había sido espléndida y todo el mundo la había disfrutado. Aunque el castillo hubiera estado practicamente vacío, Dumbledore había dicho de hacer brillar en el aire fuegos mágicos, con todo tipo de formas mágicas. Había sido un gran espectáculo, ver todas esas luces relucir en la blanca nieve. Harry y Hermione lo habían observado desde las orillas del lago, agarrados de la mano y abrazados. También había sucedido que Hannah, que se había quedado en las vacaciones, había recibido la confesión de amor por parte de Ron; y a fin de cuentas se habían empatado.

Las clases habían iniciado ya de una semana, que todos los que estaban al alcance de la situación de Hermione y Harry se habían impresionado. Muchos decían que en verdad Hermione se había reusado a hacerlo (n/a: la pegaron esta vez!!), pero que en las vacaciones había decidido que sí. Hermione no hacía caso a ese chisme, estaba solamente feliz de que las cosas con Harry se hubieran solucionado. No podía pedir más nada de la vida...

Pero por más que fuera, ella sabía que algo entre Harry y ella había cambiado. Porque cada vez que pensaba en esa noche, donde Harry había intentado hacerlo... el corazón le latía bien fuerte, sentía algo en el pecho que no había sentido nunca: frustración.

¿Frustración de qué? Ni ella mísma lo sabía. Tal vez se sentía frustrada por... bueno, porque normalmente las chicas se entregaban fácilmente a sus novios, sin importarles nada. En vez Hermione tenía miedo, no estaba preparada. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo...

Hermione salió de su clase de Artimancia, muy agotada. El definir el destino con números era un tanto díficil. Al salir, notó entre los varios alumnos que Harry la estaba esperando al inicio de la escalera. Se introdujo entre los estudiantes, cuando sintió que alguien le decía, con una voz muy fría que arrastraba las palabras, Ramera.

Hermione se volteó con el cejo fruncido, pudiendo notar la cara pálida de Draco Malfoy. Éste guiñaba, cosa que odiaba Hermione, y sin más pensarlo, le escupió en la cara, para correr luego donde su novio, y oir a sus espaldas "¡Perra sangre sucia!". 

- Hi – le dijo Harry dándole un piquito en la boca. Hermione sonrió a mala gana y se encaminó por las escaleras, con Harry que la imitaba. 

- ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó preocupado. Hermione suspiró, con el ceño fruncido.

- Ese Malfoy... me acaba de decir ramera... – murmuró con el orgullo dolido. Harry se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, mirando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Ese hijo de puta te ha insultado?! – Harry hizo andemán de subir lo que habían bajado por las escaleras, pero Hermione hizo en tiempo de agarrarlo por la manga e impedirle ir. Con una mirada le hizo entender que no valía la pena ir por Draco.

- Déjalo – dijo ya casi llegando al final de la escalera – no me importa, con tal, todo el mundo piensa eso – Harry llegó antes que ella al final de las escaleras, y se le puso enfrente. Hermione pudo notar que la estaba fijando con tanta de aquella seriedad, que los ojos esmeralda parecían tornarse rubí (n/a: disculpen la exageración... -_^).

- Yo NO quiero que la gente piense eso de ti – dijo tomándole de los hombros. – Tú no eres esa clase de mujer – Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo. 

- Lo sé, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? – murmuró Hermione con la cabeza baja – Ya todo el mundo piensa eso, sabes como son...

- Hermione, ¿no entiendes que las voces corren por todo el castillo? ¿Sabes que pueden llegar donde los profesores? ¡¿Te gustaría que también ellos creyeran cosas que no son ciertas?! – Harry miraba su Hermione toda cabizbaja, cuando la muchacha subió la cabeza y mostró unas silenciosas lágrimas caerle por las mejillas. Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón.

- Lo sé Hary, ¡lo sé! ¡Yo no quiero que estas voces continúen a divulgarse! ¡Pero no sé qué hacer! ¡¡Si fuera por mí, me entregaría a ti con todo el amor del mundo!! – Hermione hundió su cara en el pecho de un Harry que había quedado pasmado.

- Pero es que tengo miedo, ¡no sé qué hacer! ¡Tengo miedo, Harry, de lo que pueda suceder después! – sollozó Hermione, abrazando fuertemente a su Harry. Este le subió la cara tomándola por la barbilla, encontrando la cara roja de Hermione. La miró directamente a los ojos, con decisión.

- Hermione, no tienes porqué hacerlo sólo porque lo que digan los demás – le murmuró. – No tienes porqué sentirte obligada... lo que importa es lo que tú quieres y que yo lo respete – luego abrazó a Hermione con mucha fuerza – Lo siento, Herms... todo es mi culpa... – Hermione sintió en esas palabras el enorme arrepentimiento de Harry. Entendió entonces lo que debía hacer para resolver la situación.

*

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, echando broma con Dean y Ron, un Sábado por la tarde. Como siempre, estaban hablando de los últimos partidos de Quidditch, sin cambiar de tema. Mientras Ron hablaba de la retirada de Krum del equipo búlgaro, la puerta se abrió de un golpe. Hermione estaba en la entrada.

- ¡Hermione! – gimió Dean – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Dean, gracias, yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? – dijo Hermione entrando sin permiso, y dirigiéndose decisivamente donde un Harry impresionado. 

- Hermione, me parece que no deberías estar aquí... – dijo Ron un tanto confundido.

- Gracias Ron, yo también estoy bien – dijo Hermione parada al lado de Harry. Éste se paró, e hizo señas a sus amigos de dejarlos solos.

- Harry, ten cuidado... – le mumuró Ron, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema? – le preguntó de un tiro. Hermione suspiró y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

- No sé, estaba aburrida, y pensé venir a visitarte... – dijo con una voz sensual. Harry pudo notar la camisa escotada que llevaba su novia, y algo sonrojado, la miró a los ojos seriamente, no antes sin tomarla por la cintura =P.

- ¿Tan aburrida estabas como para romper las reglas entrando aquí? Umh, eso no es de ti... – Hermione sólo le sonrió, pero le sonrió tan sensualmente, que Harry volvió a sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse y una que otra cosa exitarse (n/a: creo q todos los lectores de este fic van a terminar pensando mal de Harry y de mí...XD).

- Ajá... – susurró Hermione, y antes de que Harry pudiera pensar ciertas cosas, la chica lo besó apasionadamente tomándole las mejillas. El muchacho de la cicatriz no esperó más para undir su lengua en la boca de su amada, no podía desistir a los dulces besos de la bruja. 

Hermione no pudo no dejarse llevar por el momento, así que como todo ser humano llevado por el instinto, puso una dentro la camisa de Harry, pasándola por el hombro y luego regresando a los botones. Desabrochó uno a uno, mientras Harry la apretaba más hacia a ella, con las manos que bajaban más allá de la cintura. Estaba haciéndolo de nuevo... se estaba dejando llevar por el momento... pero parecía ser que Hermione quería tener sexo a toda costa con él. O tal vez era sólo una impresión.

Cuando ya el pectoral de Harry estuvo al descubierto, Hermione puso sus dos manos en él, para empujar dulcemente a Harry hacia la cama. La chica quedó encima de su amado, cuando sintió que la lengua de Harry se retiraba y la saliba ya no era compartida. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente para encontrarse con un Harry bañado en sudor en la frente. La miraba con algo de confusión.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry...? – preguntó Hermione besando el cuello de Harry. Éste le puso una mano entre la melena, así que Hermione se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó en un hilo de voz. Hermione apartó la mirada.

- Te amo Harry – fue lo único que suspiró Hermione. Después de otro suspiro continuó – y yo estoy segura de que tú jamás me vas a abandonar. Por eso, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo... con la persona que más amo – Harry subió su cabeza, hasta que quedó viendo a Hermione desde arriba. La miraba tan intensamente... se podía entender de esos ojos verdes una sola pregunta: "¿Seguro?".

- Yo también quiero que esto suceda entre tú y yo – murmuró – pero no quiero que todo esto lo estés haciendo nada más por mí o por lo que diga la gente. Ya verás, que si es por la gente pudie-

- Harry, el porqué reaccioné de esa manera aquella vez fue porque tuve miedo y no sabía como actuar – Hermione miró intensamente los ojos de Harry. – Pero ves Harry, lo pensé muy bien y vi que también yo lo deseo... lo deseo con toda mi alma. Harry, por favor, no te detengas – Harry pudo notar la mirada suplicante de su Hermione. ¿Debía creerle? ¿Debía estar seguro que todo eso lo hacía por... su amor?

- Está bien – Harry agarró la varita de su bolsillo, y con un golpe de magia cerró la puerta con llave. – Déjate llevar, es todo lo que te digo. Nada más – Harry desabrochó la túnica de Hermione y empezó luego con la camisa. La Gryffindor estaba decidida: se dejaría llevar.

**Nota de la autora:**

Ok, ok, ok! Como lo pidieron, akí está la continuación. Espero que les haya gustado!! =^o^= [carolina tira serpentinas por todos lados] En serio, hubiera continuado con algo más, pero no sé, tenía miedo de como reaccionarían si describiera "eso" entre herms y harry. De todos modos, si kieren que me detenga akí o continúe aún (vale q indecisa soy), kieren comentar sobre el cap, o kieren dejar sus críticas y demás, **DEJENME UN REVIEW**. Están bienvenidos!!!! ^^'

Ah, sí, bueno, la dedicatoria. A ver, a kién la dedico??? [carolina apoya la cabeza en su mano que está apoyada en su rodilla. Tres puntos interogativos aparecen arriba de ella] No sé, no me viene nadie... ah sí!! LO DEDICO A NANUS!!! (o Inesunga o mejor dicho Inés) Que el otro día me llamó de Venezuela y me calmó cuando estaba llorando a chorros (lástima q ella no lea fics y no le interese HP). YO TAMBIÉN LOS ADORO, NANUS!! ^-^

Hasta la próxima continuación o en otro fic.

***§*_KaroLynA SiLveR dE FeLTon –La FAniManGa!_*§***


	4. En un momento

**Capítulo 4: En un momento**

Hermione no sabía como hacer para no enrojeserse, sentía tanta pena, aunque conociera a Harry de una vida. Jamás le había pasado por la mente que, una simple tarde de Sábado, se encontraría en el dormitorio masculino, con Harry encima que nerviosamente la desnudaba, para finalmente perder la virginidad...

El chico también no tenía idea de qué le pasaba; la precedente vez, todo le había parecido tan sencillo: desnudar, disfrutar, en fin, dejarse llevar simplemente. Pero por alguna razón, en ese momento sus sentidos no estaban funcionando, y su instinto estaba bloqueado (n/a: el instinto, no akella otra cosa XD..). Había ya resbalado parte del sostén de Hermione, pero no lograba bajarlo del todo. Entonces fue cuando...

- Harry – murmuró casi inaudible Hermione, apartando la mirada de los ojos esmeralda que ahora la veían – Bésame. Por favor, bésame – Harry no dudó en hacerlo, se había dado cuenta que esa era la mejor forma: de esa manera su instinto lo dejaría transportar fácilmente.  Puso una mano en la mejilla izquierda de Hermione, y luego la besó tiernamente.

Exactamente sucedió lo que tenían prevenido: el beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado, exitando sus corazones y despertando los deseos de tener sexo. Hermione desabrochó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la camisa de Harry, mientras sentía como él le acariciaba la espalda y le desabrochaba el sostén. Pronto la falda fue desabrochada, al igual que el pantalón del muchacho, hasta quedar sólo con la ropa interior. 

Hermione ya no sentía ningún miedo, o alguna pena, si había decidido de hacer el amor con Harry era porque lo amaba desesperadamente, y porque de alguna manera ella también deseaba hacerlo. Harry había logrado desbloquearse como un rayo, no iba a perder esa oportunidad así por así, ni mucho menos iba a quedar en ridículo. 

Harry se separó lentamente de los labios de Hermione, bañado en sudor como ésta.

- Herms – susurró Harry jadeando un poco – tú... estás segura que...

- Amor, sólo hazlo. Estoy... lista – dijo Hermione agarrando aire, el beso había durado mucho y su lengua había hecho bastante ejercicio. El sostén, que lo tenía encima de los senos, se lo quitó, sin importarle que Harry le viera. Se entregaría a él, ¿no? Debía hacerlo a la forma tradicional (n/a: ejem...^^'). 

Ante la cara asombrada de Harry (posiblemente más exitado ahora), Hermione le besó el cuello apasionadamente y lo apretó hacia sí. Puso las manos en su cabello, alborotandolo más, para luego sentir como Harry le besaba dulcemente por el hombro, arrastrando los labios hasta llegar al inicio del brazo. Hermione sentía un tanto de cosquillas, así que le venía de reir algunas veces. Luego agarró de nuevo la cabeza de Harry, para verlo de nuevo a los ojos y luego de dos segundos besarse tiernamente otra vez. Harry bajó las bragas de Hermione lenta y sensualmente, mientras la chica entrelazaba una pierna con las de él, y le quitaba las bragas también. Había llegado el momento final.

*

Todo había pasado rápido, tan fácil, tan chévere, todo había sucedido en un segundo. Las precauciones, Hermione las había tomado mucho antes de hacerlo, así que no se había tenido que preocupar por quedar embarazada, y había logrado no perder ese momento tan mágico y bello entre los dos. Se había sentido un poco asustada antes de llegar al "momento cumbre", pero todo había pasado casi sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Bueno, no exactamente, porque algo de dolor había sentido. Pero por alguna razón, estaba feliz de no ser más "una chica virgen".

La situación entre Harry y Hermione había mejorado al cien por ciento. Harry, había regresado a ser el chico romántico y amoroso de siempre, y Hermione se sentía la muchacha más afortunada y feliz de toda Hogwarts: tenía un novio que la amaba y la cuidaba, tenía siempre buenas notas, y había recuperado una buena parte de su reputuación.

De hecho, su reputación había cambiado en un momento, haciendo entender que todo el mundo sabía lo que había sucedido finalmente entre ellos dos. La parejita sospechaba que Ron y Dean habían hablado de la situación con Seamus, que éste se lo había contado a su novia Lavender, y que ésta se lo había chismeado a Parvati, donde podrán imaginarse cómo todo el mundo se había enterado. Pero almenos Hermione no se veía más como una "ramera". ¿Pero por qué la habían visto de esa forma (n/a: sí, xq???)? Todo había salido de los primeros rumores por la pelea entre Harry y Hermione, cuando la gente había inventado toda clase de barbaridades (que Hermione lo había hecho con todo tipo de chicos, por ejemplo).

Pero por suerte eso ya había pasado de moda, parecía que Cho Chang la había superado por mucho en barbaridades. Y Hermione no podía sentirse mejor, sabiendo también que su enemigo Malfoy se debía de haber tragado sus palabras.

En ese entonces, Hermione se encontraba en clase de Historia de la Magia haciendo un dibujito muy romántico de ella y Harry, con tantos corazoncitos por todos lares. Estaba la cabeza de Hermione toda sonrojada pero feliz, al estilo manga, con al lado Harry sonriendo pícaro =), manga también. Estaba por mostrárselo, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban riendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?! – preguntaba Hermione un poco en alta voz, a un Harry echado hacia atrás en la silla, riendo terriblemente. Se volvió hacia su izquierda, a ver si Ron le explicaba, pero ni modo, con Ron ni tenía oportunidad de entender algo (n/a: ajajjajaj XD). Se volvió hacia Neville detrás de ella, quién obviamente reía pero no tan alocadamente.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Je je... es muy gracioso, el profe... bueno ja ja, parece haberse olvidado de ser un fantasma y... se tragó una Club Social, que le traspasó obviamente, pero hizo un contacto con él y de alguna manera... ja ja ja ja... lo hizo eructar por otro lado... je je je – Neville se puso a reir como todos los demás, haciendo que Hermione bufara.

El timbre pareció haber sonado pocos minutos después de todo el alcaboze que se había formado dado a la broma de Binns. Hermione se había podido dar cuenta que el amor la estaba volviendo más distraída: tenía que tener más cuidado en clases como las de Snape y de McGonagall.

Lo que le parecía extraño era que Harry no tuviera los mísmos síntomas que ella, osea, que fuera distraído. Obviamente el porqué era que Harry era hombre, y hombres y mujeres tenían modos de reaccionar diferentes. Los hombres eran más perdidos, superficiales, niños, que cuando querían una cosa la tenían que tener y ya... mientras que las mujeres, las mujeres eran más delicadas, ordenadas, dulces, perfectas, y que si algo lo querían, hacían de todo para obtenerlo... Hermione entonces podía entender cada vez más las dos grandes diferencias entre los dos sexos, y cada vez más maduraba su punto de vista hacia ellos. 

- Harry, yo tengo que ir Estudios de Muggles, nos vemos en la cena – le dijo Hermione a su amado. Harry le besó tiernamente los labios.

- A más tarde, linda – le dijo sin rodeos alejándose, junto al grupo de Gryffindor.

- Como te amo, Harry... – pensó Hermione suspirando aún más profundamente, encaminándose a su clase – Te amo de morir... sólo espero que así sea tu amor por mí – caminó por un pasillo corto y poco iluminado, sin ventanas, para luego subir por unas estrechas escaleras. Al llegar, se dirigió al final de un pasillo, y como era de esperarse en la entrada de la clase se encontraba Pansy Parkinson junto a su amiga Millicent Bulstrode, como las proprias idiotas. Por una razón que Hermione desconocía, a esas dos les interesaba la clase de Estudios Muggles.

- Miren, aquí esta la canina – dijo la aguda voz de Pansy viendo entrar a Hermione, que no le dignó una mirada – ¿qué tal tus cogidas?

- De maravilla – respondió en seco Hermione, tomando asiento en el medio de la clase (las de Slytherin no creían a la nueva situación de Hermione). Pansy susurró algo al oído de Millicent, mirando con envidia a Hermione, y planeando quien sabe que otra cosa. Pansy se le acercó como la senda interesada, haciendo relucir sus anillos y tintineando sus pulseras de enorme valor.

- ¿Ningún problema con el huerfanito? Digo, Potter – preguntó sentándose enfrente del asiento de Hermione, que había entendido lo que quería: quería que la provocaran, para quitar puntos a Gryffindor apenas la profesora entrara por la clase y encontrandola peleándose con Pansy.

- De maravilla – repitió Hermione, aguantándose la rabia, y abriendo su libro de "_La vida de ellos los Muggles_", para repasar la clase. Sentía que iba a explotar, no sabía como se pudiese contener. 

- Uf, me alegro. Pensé que a Potter no le gustaban las usadas – como decía aquel dicho, "_Tanto el agua al cántaro hasta que revienta_", Hermione no se contuvo más. Se paró de su silla, sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y cuando estaba apunto de pronunciar un hechizo enmudecedor, la profesora Duckmayer (n/a: como adoro ese apellido! Lo inventé yo hace tiempo!) entró por la puerta. Pansy hizo en tiempo a sacar su propria varita, y hacerse el hechizo _Furunculus_, sin que la profesora la notara. Quería que culpara a Hermione a toda costa, aunque se arruinara su cutis.

- _¡Profesora!_ – exclamó Pansy, tocandose la horrible cara llena de acné por todos lados – ¡Mire lo que me hizo Granger! – Duckmayer hizo en tiempo apenas en apoyar sus libros en el escritorio, cuando notó a Hermione apuntando a Pansy y ésta toda llena horriblemente de acné y otras cosas asquerosas en la cara. No podía creer lo que veía.

- Señorita Granger, ¿qué ha hecho? – Hermione estaba pálida, Pansy había logrado lo que quería, había caído bien bajo por completo. 

- Profesora Duckmayer, yo no intenté hacerle eso, yo...

- ¡No importa! – exclamó la profesora. Cuando se enojaba, se enojaba (n/a: un poco parecida a mí ^^') – Señorita Parkinson... – la profesora veía a su alumna con un asco, de seguro ya le había pasado eso alguna vez – vaya a la enfermería, por favor... – Pansy se paró rápidamente del asiento, y salió de la clase como un rayo. Había exagerado con el hechizo. – Y usted, señorita Granger... – dijo mirándola decepcionada. Suspiró – Ah, creo que tendré que darle una dentención por todo el día y quitarle veinte puntos a su casa.

Hermione sintió que sus ojos estaban apunto de salirse de sus órbitas, y que su mundo se caía por completo. Sentía todas las miradas de sus compañeros posadas en ella, nadie hubiera pensado que Hermione Granger hubiese recibido una detención en su vida escolar en Hogwarts... sobretodo de la profesora más dulce de toda Hogwarts.

- Profesora... usted... no puede... _no debe_... – Hermione veía con los ojos aguados la profesora bien decepcionada delante suyo. Duckmayer negó con la cabeza, y con la varita hizo salir un hilo de chispas que se dirigían a la puerta, indicando que debía irse. Hermione agarró su mochila y su libro, y con lágrimas en los ojos, salió de la clase con toda la rabia del mundo.

La Gryffindor empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras en un momento llegaba al final del pasillo donde a la izquierda se encontraba la escalera por donde habían iniciado todos sus problemas con Pansy. Al bajarlas, podía seguir derecho y cruzar a la derecha para ir a su torre de Gryffindor, pero no tenía ganas de regresar tan pronto ni de ir a la Biblioteca (n/a: milagro!! O_o). Quería ir a su lugar favorito, un lugar casi apartado de todo, y ese era exactamente las orillas más alejadas del lago. 

Al salir del castillo se dirigió justamente a donde tenía pensado. Pasando tras unos matorrales de plantas fastidiosas, encontró una panca justamente en una parte del lago, con enfrente una pequeña charca apartada del algo por otras plantas. Hermione solía ir ahí cuando se sentía confundida, cansada, o quería relajarse. De hecho, ahí había decidido que su primera vez debía ser en cuanto antes con Harry...

- Pasaron dos semanas y media desde que vine aquí a decidir si perder mi virginidad o no, ¿eh? – se dijo a sí mísma poniéndose de cuclillas y viéndose la cara en la charca, con la mirada perdida – Fue todo tan rápido... en un momento... todo mi mundo cambió, desde aquella vez... – se escondió la cara en los brazos que estaban apoyados en sus rodillas – todo fue desnivelándose, de arriba a abajo... – empezó a sollozar, se sentía mal, y quería desahogarse llorando.

Se sentía mal porque su linda situación con Harry había sufrido muchos cambios, desde aquella vez que Harry había intentado hacerlo... y el día en que ella lo había hecho... y los pocos días después a ese en que su mente se encontraba siempre entre las nubes. ¿Por qué Harry no se sentía así? ¿Por qué ella era la que debía sufrir? No entendía su actitud tan tonta. Sí, eso era lo que ella era, una tonta. En ese momento podía oir unos versos en su mente, una canción que la reflejaba totalmente.

_Hoy he querido regresar_

_El tiempo para respirar_

_Sacarme todo lo que pesa _

_Y lo que no me servirá_

_Sólo un momento para estar_

_Sólo volver a comenzar_

_A darme cuenta de las cosas_

_Que me engañan, que me dan_

_Y que no he pedido_

De repente, mientras murmuraba triste la canción, pudo escuchar alguien atravesar los matorrales y llegar donde ella se encontraba. Encontró un chico de pelo rubio, con el sello de Slytherin, mirándola interrogativamente, muy diferente a aquella vez en que le había dicho "ramera".

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola lok@s!!! Como están??! Espero q estén bien ahora después de leer este cap!!

Bueno, para no terminar el fic aká debía poner q Herms c sentía deprimida, no? Si no, como puedo seguir este fic!!Pues pienso hacer almenos 6caps (todo depnd d uds!).

Bueno, pudieron notar que no describí "eso" del todo. ¡¿Qué se creen, malpensadas?! XD Lissy, trankila q me costó mucho describir lo poco q puse. Tmpc soy tan morbosa!! De to2 mo2 pa las d+ (como Agatha, Akira y Arwen) espero q les haya sido suficiente lo q dscribí. Eje ^^'! Ah, la canción se llama "Hoy" de Morbo, realmente la adoro xq refleja lo q kisiera hacr con mi vida en varios momentos. Me vino en la mente y me la puc a oir, eje! Y bueno. Ah, Agatha, espero q ese poco d q dejé d Draky al final te haya hecho pensar algo (espero no algo malo, lo discutimos en el MSN, vale? XD).

**[X]Karoloka: de luto x ellos y con la Oposición –NO C RINDAN!**


	5. Cambiar mi mundo en un sólo segundo

ESTE CAPÍTULO VA POR MI VENEZUELA Y POR TODOS LOS CAÍDOS DEL 11-A & 6-D.

****

**Capítulo 5: Cambiar mi mundo en un sólo segundo**

Draco no pudo no soprenderse al encontrar en su lugar secreto aquella sangre sucia, arrodillada a las orillas de la charca. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Y... ¿por qué lloraba?

- ¿Granger? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó con sincera curiosidad. Hermione se tapó la cara, bañada en lágrimas, secándosela con la túnica.

- ¿Y qué te importa? – dijo parándose y resoplándose la nariz. A Draco le apareció un guiño en la cara.

- ¡Ah, es por Potter! ¿Qué, te desilusionó en la cama? – le preguntó maliciosamente, sin importarle que la chica en ese momento estuviera sufriendo. Como se divertía al hacer daño a la gente...

- _¡Sigh, sob!_ – sollozó Hermione empujando a Draco en la charca y echándose a correr. El cabello que tanto le costaba a Draco peinarse en las mañanas, se desordenó por el impacto de la caída, dándole un aspecto radical y dejándole un mechón enfrente de los ojos (n/a: AAHHHHHHHHH!!).

- Mierda – murmuró Draco dándose cuenta que estaba bien mojado de cintura a abajo (n/a: ejem...^^'), y que su refinada ropa se había ensuciado. Se paró de ahí con cuidado de no mojarse las manos (n/a: uyy sí cuidado con el manicure! XD), y para cuando estuvo de pié agarró su varita y regresó a su estado intacto y sus ropas secas de antes, no sin antes dejar ese "movimiento" a su cabello y el mechón en la frente (n/a: ~delirio~ *o*).

*

Hermione corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo para alejarse de ese idiota, patán y miserable de Malfoy que le había vuelto a insultar por milésima vez. ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ganaba haciéndola sentir peor?! Estaba harta de que todo el mundo pensara cosas absurdas sobre ella, cosas que se pasaban realmente de la raya. No entendía el porqué de esos rumores, el porqué de esos insultos. ¿Acaso estaba prohibido amar?

Y pensándolo bien, todos sus problemas habían iniciado justo desde su relación con Harry, y de aquellas primeras intenciones de hacerlo. Pero, ¿cómo era que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre ellos dos? ¿Que no había algo mejor en que pensar que chismosear, chismosear, y chismosear? ¿Que meterse en la vida de los demás?

La chica entró por las enormes puertas del castillo, y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Probablemente faltaba otra hora para el final de las clases, pero como ella había recibido una detención no tendría porque preocuparse de asistir a ellas. Mientras decía la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, pensaba en una estrategia para desquitarselas con Pansy y toda su pandilla, algún día.

Al entrar, tiró su mochila en el mueble más grande y se echó en él. Ya que todos estaban en clase, no tenía porqué preocuparse de como podía verse de vulgar, echada en ese sillón, ¿no?

Suspiró una vez más, tratando de no ponerse a llorar. Todo ese asunto la hacía sentir bien mal. Pero, ¿por qué debía llorar? ¿Por qué debía satisfacer la envidia de los demás? A ella no debía importarle nada de qué pensaban. Debía entrarle por una oreja y salirle por otra. Pero, como ella era tan sensible, no lograba hacer eso. No tenía a nadie que le apoyara. Se tenía a sí mísma, y a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Harry.

Sacó un paquetico pequeño de chicles (sabor a menta anticarie, por supuesto), y se llevó dos a la boca. Solía ponerse a mascar unos cuantos cuando se sentía tensa, angustiada, nerviosa. Podrían imaginarse como le dolía después la mandíbula por tenerla siempre en movimiento.

Se puso a pensar también, que ella nunca había hecho algo malo a la gente, como para recibir todas esas críticas e inventar esos chismes tan falsos. Ella siempre se ocupaba de sí mísma, nunca se metía con nadie. Trataba siempre de evitar problemas, pero ellos llegaban a ella.

_Seguí recorriendo los caminos que siempre quise descrubrir_

_Evitando... cruzar por donde me conocían _

_Sacrificando todas las cosas que nunca me permití, _

_Confiando... llegar a donde suponía_

_ (En verdad es que sólo fui corriendo un poco sin sentido)_

Sí, era otra vez esa canción que le tormentaba la mente... con cosas que ella muy bien sabía que eran verdad. Ella siempre trataba de ir por el camino justo, y evitaba todos los problemas y la gente que le harían daño. Sacrificaba sus ideales por el bien de su corazón, y confiaba que igual de ese modo iba a llegar a lo que se proponía. Cuando todo era una mentira, y siempre regresaba al inicio, como dando vueltas en sí mísma.

Se puso a pensar luego en el lugar donde se había puesto a cantar esa canción, detrás de los matorrales y a las orillas de la pequeña charca. Cuando apareció Draco... ¿por qué había ido ahí? ¿Cómo es que conocía ese lugar? No podía pensar en un hombre tan frío como él, querer relajarse...

- ¿Un hombre? – murmuró Hermione abriendo un poco los ojos y viendo hacia la chimenea ardiente – Bueno, de que ha madurado, ha madurado pero... – se sonrió a sí mísma, cuando por la mente le pasaron cosas insulsas sobre Draco (n/a: Lissy y Herms d Potter, no me linchen gracias). Luego recordó cuando le había dicho "ramera", la confusión le volvió a la mente, pero también la mirada interrogativa que había puesto Draco al verla. Aunque un instante luego, sus pensamientos se esfumaron.

- ... Harry, sabes como es la Trelawney, siempre anda diciendo vainas a los cuatro vientos – reconoció Hermione la voz de Ron al entrar por el retrato. Obviamente Harry estaba detrás de él.

- Sí Ron, pero sabes, con todo lo que está pasando, no creo que se equi... – Harry dejó de hablar de un golpe cuando vio a Hermione sentada en el sillón (había dejado de estar acostada) como esperándolo mientras lo veía con una ligera sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que él tanto amaba – ¡Hey Herms! 

- ¿Qué más chamos? – dijo Hermione fingiendo de no haber llorado y sin intención alguna de contarle a Harry lo de la detención (n/a: traducción "q + chamos?" = "q hay chicos?").

- Aquí – dijo Ron desviándose hacia el dormitorio masculino – ¡Chao! – Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, y tiernamente la abrazó dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Hermione volvió a sentir esos síntomas de amor, el típico sentimiento de _dolor _y _alegría_ al mísmo tiempo... 

- Harry... – murmuró Hermione despegándose del muchacho y abrazándolo fuertemente – Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

- No más que yo a ti – susurró Harry haciendo apoyar la cabeza de Hermione en su hombro. La Gryffindor se impresionó, en cierto modo esa frasecita significaba "No te preocupes, jamás te dejaré".

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó sin preocuparse de lo que decía. Harry le subió la cabeza por la barbilla, y la separó un poco, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Desde hace unos días pareces decaída – explicó – he temido que por mi culpa te hayas sentido así; que por lo que sucedió entre nosotros... – hizo una pequeña pausa – bueno, ahora te sientas arrepentida.

- No no no no, Harry, yo no me siento arrepentida – explicó Hermione apenas Harry terminó de hablar – el problema es que bueno... es que sentía que tu amor por mí no era tan suficiente... no sé, sentía que yo te amaba mucho más que tú a mí – Harry ensanchó los ojos y la puso frente a frente agarrándola por los hombros.

- Herms, por Dios, ¡yo te amo! Si aquella vez... – se ruborizó – si aquella vez intenté hacerlo fue porque quería demostrarte mi amor pero no sabía cómo... ¡no sabía cómo expresar que te amaba! – Hermione lo miraba atentamente a esos ojos esmeralda, esos ojos de los cuales meses atrás se había enamorado perdidamente.

- No tienes idea, Harry... – lágrimas brotaron silenciosamente de sus ojos – no tienes idea de como me haces feliz... – se secó las lágrimas con la túnica, profundamente apenada.

- ¿Pero por qué lloras?

- Es que no sé Harry... todos estos días me he aguantado las rabias y las tristezas al oir esos rumores sobre mí... el hecho de estar insegura de tu amor... la felicidad pero también el dolor de haberlo hecho contigo... – se sonrojó – y tú de un momento a otro vienes y me dices que me amas con toda tu alma y que no sabías como expresar tus sentimientos, pidiendo perdón – Harry la escuchaba atentamente – es increíble como puedes cambiar mi mundo en un sólo segundo... como te amo, Harry... – el Gryffindor subió la cabeza de Hermione y la miró a los ojos. Con una sonrisa muy sincera, le besó tiernamente en los dulces labios.

_Sé que no siempre tengo la razón _

_Pero no he olvidado hacia donde voy... _

_Ya no siento algún temor_

_Porque nunca olvido hacia donde voy_

****

Al separarse, Hermione miró a Harry sí con ojos aguados, pero con una mirada feliz. Ya se sentía más segura, ya sentía que no debía temer a lo que dijeran los demás... sentía que pronto todo se aclararía. Sentía que el camino justo que debía elegir estaba por presentarsele. _Y no se rendiría hasta encontrarlo _(n/a: **VA X TI VENEZUELA!**).

**Nota de la autora:**

Epa chamas!! Q más?? Como les va??? Espero bien!!!! ^o^ Es increíble lo rápida que terminé este cap, en tan sólo un día, pueden creerlo!!! [a carolina le brillan los ojos, y el tablón de records pone "Déjate llevar" al primer puesto].

Bueno debo darles las gracias x to2 los reviews q me han dejado, y sinceramente mil disculpas a Lissy x su trauma (te tomaste la paciflora? O el café con leche?XD). Akira y Agatha espero q no les haya desilusionado la poca aparición de Draco (recuérdense q este es un HHm, eh!), y Herms de Potter ay viste no hubo DHm!! Jaja. Este capítulo y la canción (que continúa siendo "Hoy" de Morbo) van dedicados a mi Venezuela querida, q aunq yo esté a tantos kilómetros de distancia, tmb me duele todo lo q está sucediendo. Mis parientes allá dicen q el coñoemadre no pasa d Navidad. Esperemos!

**[X]KaroLynA SiLveR dE FeLTon –NO C RINDAN!!**


	6. ¿Todo este amor no es real?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Todo este amor no es real?**

Harry le sonrió a su vez, haciendo entender de que también él se sentía con ganas de vencer a todos. Hermione se secó los ojos, y Harry suspiró echándose para atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Oh nada. Es que sabes... hoy donde la Trelawney, je, no vas a creer lo que dijo... – dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida. 

- ¿Qué dijo? – habló a su vez Hermione.

- Bueno hoy estuvimos tratando con la bola de cristal otra vez (vamos cinco clases seguidas -_-) y esta vez predijo algo sobre tú y yo.

- ¿Qué dijo? – exclamó un tanto alto Hermione, preocupánose.

- Dijo ique nos pelearíamos en estos días y que me dejarías por otro... realmente absurdo – dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia. Por alguna razón a Hermione le vino en mente Draco.

- Vale esa tipa está bien chiflada – murmuró Hermione alzando las cejas. Harry se le acercó y le besó en la mejilla.

- Qué importa. Anda, ven aquí – dijo ceñalando el espacio entre sus piernas (n/a: no piensen mal...). Hermione se paró levemente y luego se sentó entre las piernas de Harry, para luego recibir un fuerte abrazo de Harry.

- ¡Te agarré! – murmuró sonriendo.

- ¡Ay, pero qué niño! – dijo Hermione fingiendo de enojarse, para luego sonreír ampliamente (n/a: escena sacada de _Marmalade Boy _n° 5).

*

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando de repente los primeros días de Febrero habían llegado. La atmosfera estaba cambiando, en sentido del humor de casi todo el mundo, por el día especial que se estaba acercando: San Valentín. Casi todas las parejas estaban preparando cosas fenomenales para el amado, pero ese día se había vuelto un gran problema para Hermione.

Ella nunca había hecho nada especial por alguien, ¿qué podía hacer ahora que tenía un novio por primera vez? Las opciones eran muchas, pero sólo una resaltaba, y esa era la típica opción de regalar chocolates en forma de corazón. Pero más veía a sus compañeras empeñarse en el presente, más frustración le venía. Si todas le regalarían algo incomparable a su novio, ¿por qué ella no?

No quería saber nada del libro que había utilizado para el regalo de Navidad. El osito era muy tierno, sí, pero también muy... cursi como para un muchacho de dieciseis años (n/a: OJO, están en sexto año). Además, tenía que pensar en algo increíble, porque también tenía un grande problema: las fanáticas de Harry.

Ese tema jamás había querido resaltar ni para sí mísma; pero el hecho era que las fanáticas de Harry siempre le estaban por detrás, tuviera novia o no. Se recordaba muy bien cuando ellos dos se habían peleado, que una de ellas, Frances Burnett de quinto año, había tratado de seducirlo haciendo que Harry se encotrara en una situación vergonzosa. Pero el chico había desistido a la seducción de Burnett, haciendo aclarar que aún amaba a Hermione. Y ella también lo amaba.

Se dirigió al Gran Comedor con una hambre tremenda. Las horas de Transfiguración eran siempre pesadas, aún teniendo que mover sólo la varita. Apenas entrada, se dirgió donde Ron, dándose cuenta que Harry no se encontraba.

- Hola Ron – saludó Hermione, viendo a su amigo devorar una pata de pollo – Buen provecho...

- Bueg provesho – dio como saludo Ron. Hermione se sirvió un poco de gnocchi (o ñoquis, como prefieran) con sugo (o salsa de tomate, pero no la ketchup) bien preparado y un poco de polenta hecha al horno apartándola en otro plato (n/a: mi comida favorita!!!*o*). Notó luego en la mesa otras exquisiteces. Los elfos ese día se habían empeñado en la deliciosa cocina italiana.

- Ah, Hermione... – dijo Ron después de tragar un poco de carne – Me dijo Harry que no lo esperaras para comer. Tenía que... emh... hacer unas cosas – Hermione entendió inmediatamente que había gato encerrado. Frunció el ceño, volviéndose hacia Ron.

- ¿Qué cosas? – Ron trató de evitar la mirada inquisidora de Hermione.

- Eh... no lo sé, Herms... creo que debía buscar algo en la habitación...

- ¡Y tal! ¿Posible que yo lo haya visto irse hacia el tercer piso después de Transfiguración? – dijo Hermione. 

- Ay, ¡no lo sé Herms! No tengo idea de dónde haya ido, ¡¿está bien?! – exclamó Ron enfureciéndose – ¡Tú eres la que debes saber donde anda tu novio, ¿no?! – Ron volvió como si nada a comer sus alimentos, con Hermione que la miraba atónita, pero con expresión enojada. Alejó el plato de ella y se levantó de la silla. 

- Tienes razón Ron, me voy a buscarlo – dijo en un murmullo, agarrando su mochila y dirigiéndose a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al tercer piso, ya que había visto a Harry irse por ese lado. No tenía ni la mínima idea de porqué se podía encontrar ahí... ni porqué no le había dicho nada.

Llegada a las escaleras del segundo piso para el tercero, caminó lentamente. Se pusó a pensar entonces que tal vez Harry tenía que hablar en privado con alguien... pero su miedo era que no sabía con QUIÉN. ¿Posible que era otra fanática? ¿No tendría por qué preocuparse? ¿O sí?

Ya al final de la escaleras pudo oir unas voces provenir del lugar. Con cuidado, miró ambos los lados, pero no vio a nadie. Entonces pudo entender que las voces pronvenían de una habitación a la derecha. Se acercó a ella cautelosamente. Efectivamente pudo identificar la voz de Harry con otra voz... ¿masculina?

- ¿Tienes algún problema que yo y Hermione estemos juntos? – dijo Harry con una arrogancia inmensa. Hermione se sobresaltó al ver que hablaban de ella.

- No Potter, para nada – murmuró la otra voz divertida. Hermione creyó reconocerla – Sólo que tú sabes... se ha vuelto _apetitosa_ en estos últimos tiempos.

- Mira maldito, atrévete a acercártele y verás que te vuelo la cara – amenazó Harry con veneno en las palabras. 

- Ja ja ja – rió la voz horriblemente. – Ni creas que le haré daño. Sólo quiero divertirme. Nada más – lo que pasó de seguido Hermione no pudo entenderlo. Parecía que Harry hubiese agarrado el otro muchacho por el cuello amenazadoramente.

- Te advierto, Malfoy, de ésta no pasas – Hermione pudo entender entonces que Harry le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara a Malfoy. Se llevó una mano a la boca. – Atrévete no más a tocarla y a decirle algo, que te borró esa idiota sonrisa de la cara.

- No si antes yo se la quito a Granger, Potter – dijo Malfoy al parecer con un guiño. Hermione había entendido esa frase perfectamente. Malfoy quería... quería...

Se alejó rápidamente del lugar tratando de no hacer ruido, y apenas llegada al segundo piso empezó a correr por las escaleras. ¿Malfoy había llamado a Harry para decirle eso? ¿Nada más para advertirle que quería hacerla suya? No podía creerlo, ¿por qué para los hombres las mujeres eran sólo objetos sexuales? ¡¿Qué veía Draco en ella?!

*

Las primeras semanas habían pasado volando, que inesperadamente había llegado San Valentín. Hermione a fin de cuentas había decidido no esforzarse tanto en un regalo, pues la intención era la que contaba, así que optó por una simple bandana azul con una snitch en el medio (comprada en Hogsmeade), y unos chocolaticos a forma de snitch. Pensaba que era suficiente.

En ese momento se encontraba en la clase de Aritmancia, la última hora de las clases pomeridianas. Pronto tendría que dar el regalo a Harry, y se sentía un tanto nerviosa. A su lado estaba sentada Hannah, que parecía estar mucho más nerviosa que ella.

- ¿Tú también debes darle el regalo a Ron, verdad? – le preguntó en susurros. Hannah, que ese día llevaba una media cola con su pelo rubio bien liso, la miró apenada.

- Ajá... – murmuró.

- ¿Qué le regalarás?

- Eh... no es un objeto – murmuró casi inaudible Hannah, tal vez para que no la oyera la profesora que por suerte estaba distraída mientras explicaba. Hermione enarcó una ceja.

- ¿No es un obj...? – ensanchó los ojos – ¡¿Eh?! Osea que tú... que tú...

- S-sí... – balbuceó Hannah roja hasta las puntas de la larga melena. Estaba sumamente avergonzada.

- ¡¿Y... y estás segura?! ¡¿No tienes miedo?! – le preguntó en un murmurllo Hermione. La veía muy atónita. No se esperaba eso de la inocente y sutil Hannah.

- No creo... es que verás, siento... – se aseguró que la profesora no las viera – siento que para nosotras de esta edad ha llegado el momento, ¿no? Es decir no tengo miedo alguno porque... porque creo que yo también lo deseo y... bueno si sirve para que nuestro amor sea más intenso, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo con todo mi empeño – Hermione no podía creer lo que decía Hannah, porque todo correspondía a los motivos del porqué ella lo había hecho... para salvar su amor entre Harry y ella. 

- ¿Tú qué sentiste al hacerlo? – le preguntó Hannah con un poco de pena. Hermione miraba al vacío, pero después salió de sus pensamientos e hizo como si volvía a prestar atención a la clase.

- Oh... tú mísma debes probarlo para saber – respondió sin más rodeos.

La hora de Aritmancia terminó en un santiamén, después de la breve conversación entre Hannah y Hermione. Hannah parecía no querer salir de la clase, y se veía muy tensa mientras guardaba sus cosas. Hermione la entendía por completo, ella había estado como quince minutos pensando si entrar o no al dormitorio masculino, aquella vez.

- Dale... – le dijo Hermione para darle ánimos – todo va a ir bien.

- Sólo espero que Ron no me rechase – suspiró nerviosa Hannah saliendo por la puerta junto a Hermione. Ésta la miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué debería rechazarte?

- Es que... verás, él bueno... me pasó algo parecido a lo tuyo con Harry, pero con la diferencia que él me lo pidió primero... estabamos paseando en el lago, nos empezamos a besar, y luego él me miró a los ojos, todo temblando (n/a: d frío, recuerden el clima d England) "Hannah, ¿quisieras hacerlo conmigo?". Yo me quedé sorprendida por la propuesta, y con nerviosismo le dije que no y lo dejé ahí. No nos hemos peleado, por Dios – dijo viendo la cara de Hermione – pero sabes, algo se ha perdido entre los dos.

- Tal cual lo que me pasó a mí – pensó Hermione mientras ya llegaban al tercer piso – Bueno... no sé qué decir. Todo depende de él.

- Sí – respondió Hannah, alejándose al pasillo de la entrada de Hufflepuff.

Hermione vio alejarse su amiga hacia su casa. La Gryffindor en vez debía bajar otro piso para ir a la suya. Pero luego, recordándose que Harry tenía entrenamiento esa tarde, decidió ir a la biblioteca o dar un paseo por el castillo. No tenía ganas de hacer tareas, quería relajarse un rato. No se atrevía a salir, con la nieve que había y el frío que hacía, además que no quería ir al lugar de siempre...

En un momento se recordó de Draco, mientras paseaba lentamente por los largos pasillos del tercer piso. Recordó aquella vez en que había oído la conversación entre él y Harry, y _lo_ que había oído. En esas últimas semanas el chico no había hecho ver ni su sombra ante ella, pues al parecer Harry lo había puesto en su lugar. Pero de todos modos la cosa le inquietaba...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy había dicho eso? ¿Por el sólo hecho de ser hombre y sentirse atraído por la figura de ella? Hermione no los entendía, a los hombres. De vez en cuando podían ser cariñosos, otras veces arrogantes, y otras veces excesivamente burlones. Podían llegar a olvidar su orgullo y defender su amor, pero podían dejarlo todo y buscarse una nueva aventura. Era una cosa verdaderamente extraña; sinceramente no entendía el sexo opuesto, como éste de seguro no entendía tampoco el otro.

Metiendo las manos en el bolsillo pudo encontrar una cosa que al sacarla le hizo sonreir mucho: era la pulsera que Harry le había regalado para Navidad. Nunca se la ponía, quería mantenerla como un tesoro secreto, pero la quería tener siempre con ella. Así que qué mejor lugar que el bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

Entonces Harry, como era de imaginarse, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Harry, desde su empate (o noviazgo). Esos bellos momentos en que por los pasillos andaban juntos, a veces agarrados de la mano, o simplemente se sonreían con amor. Pero, ¿acaso Harry ya desde esos momentos había querido hacerlo con ella? La pregunta que se ponía Hermione era un tanto peculiar; raro que no se la hubiera puesto antes. Se puso a pensar, también... en todo lo que había dicho Hannah, que correspondía a lo que ella había pensado. Ella había querido hacerlo para salvar su situación con Harry... ¿no? ¿Sólo por eso se había entregado, cierto? Aunque, pensándolo bien, también ella había deseado hacerlo en cierta forma.

Lo que aún no le quedaba claro a ella era si Harry ya desde el inicio de su noviazgo había tenido ese tipo de intenciones. Porque si lo era, entonces... ¿él sólo se había interesado en ella para tener sexo?

Hermione se detuvo en seco. No podía creer la conclusión a la cual había llegado.

- Osea que... si Harry sólo quiso empatarse conmigo porque le atraigo sexualmente... entonces... ¿Todo este amor no es real?

**Nota de la autora:**

Epaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Jaja este cap tmb tiene record, en dos días lo terminé!!!! Wuaaa!!!

Mil gracias x sus reviews!!! Tmb ellos han pasado el record =^.^=!!! Sólo espero q continúen así y dejen más reviews x este cap.. q x cierto espero no les haya desilusionado. Pal prox cap sólo piensen en la predicción de Trelawney... (dejenme en los reviews lo q deducen de esto).En fin chaus!! Ya saben mi lema, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!

[cap dedicado a la prof. Minto, con kien tengo tres 10 en inglés... thanks a lot, miss!]


	7. Las dudas aumentan

CAP DEDICADO A EL VIGILANTE!! (sorry si no te he mencionado antes!!)

**Capítulo 7: Las dudas aumentan**

****

Hermione se puso una mano en la boca, como si temiera que una mosca entrara por ella de lo abierta que estaba. ¿Sería verdad que Harry no la amaba? ¿Sería todo eso cierto, y que todo lo que había entre ellos no existía en serio? Hermione no tenía idea de qué pensar o como actuar, las dudas eran enormes y las posibilidades de ser ciertas eran muchas. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.

*

Harry estaba bien cansado, su entrenamiento había sido bien duro y agotador. Se sentía también un poco en culpa que justamente en San Valentín habría tenido que practicar, en vez de estar con su novia todo el día. 

Dentro de su ropa ahora sucia tenía el regalo que había comprado a Hermione para San Valentín: una luna plateada y un sol dorado para ponerlos en el collar o en la pulsera que le había comprado (n/a: yo kiero un regalo así!!!) en Navidad. No era la gran cosa, pero sabía que de todos modos a Hermione le gustaría, ella siempre admiraba todo lo que Harry hacía por ella. 

Al llegar a la entrada de la torre Gryffindor mumuró a la Dama Gorda la contraseña, con una sonrisa imprimida en el rostro.

- _Argenteus_ – dijo Harry y el retrato le sonrió amablemente, moviéndose.

- Tu chica te espera – dijo picando un ojo.

Harry entró y rápidamente pudo divisar una linda muchacha de pelo rizado, con ojos miel y de cuerpo bonito sentada en el sillón grande. Obviamente era Hermione, que estaba leyendo un libro como siempre.

- ¡Herms! – dijo Harry acercándose y apoyando la escoba en un sillón. Hermione se paró.

- Hola Harry – dijo dándole un beso en la boca. 

- Sorry si te hice esperar – dijo sentándose a su lado. Hermione sólo se limitó a sonreir.

- No tranquilo sé que con este clima no es que sea muy fácil entrenar, pero veo que sirve de mucho – dijo Hermione apretando los musculosos brazos de Harry.

- Je je – rió Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla. Hermione sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir fuerte.

- Debo saber si me ama por lo que soy o por mi físico – pensó Hermione poniendo el libro a un lado y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo – Porque yo me derrito por él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

- Te compré algo – dijo Hermione sacando una bolsita del bolsillo – espero que te guste – Harry la abrió un poco sin orden (típico en los hombres) y al ver la bandana una sonrisa radiante apareció en su boca. Esa sonrisa que derretía las fans de Harry y obviamente a Hermione.

- ¡Es hermosa! Gracias Hermione – dijo Harry abrazándola fuertemente y platándole otro beso en la mejilla. Hermione sonrió.

- También hay chocolaticos en forma de snitch – dijo. Harry agradeció y luego sacó una pequeña cajita redonda de su bolsillo.

- Esto lo compré para ti – dijo mientras Hermione lo abría. A la chica le radiaron los ojos.

- Dios mío Harry... una luna y un sol... de mis colores favoritos (n/a: en vdd son los míos!=P)... ¡qué preciosura! – la chica se le lanzó encima y le abrazó con fuerza, para luego besarle dulcemente en los labios. – Dios gracias Harry – dijo separándose y cerrando la cajita. Harry debía amarla, no podía sólo ver su figura. Ese momento era simplemente único y lleno de amor puro. ¿Cierto?

*

Lo que había quedado de la tarde del 14 de Febrero, Harry y Hermione la habían pasado muy bien, paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts (aunque se habían muerto de frío) y también por los pasillos. Muchas veces pasando por estos Hermione había notado miradas maliciosas llenas de envidia posarse sobre ella; típicas fanáticas de Harry. Pero el muy pícaro lo que hacía era aumentar la rabia de las chicas, abrazando con más fuerza a Hermione y haciéndole varios cariñitos (cosa que la chica adoraba).

Ya que San Valentín había tocado viernes, Hermione no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Hannah y preguntarle como le había ido con Ron. A éste obviamente no se había atrevido preguntarle, pues no quería verse como la propia entrometida. Había preferido preguntarle a su amiga, ese mísmo día, lunes. 

Hermione se encontraba en Herbología junto a Hufflepuff como todos los años precedentes. Era la tercera hora del día, y Hermione por más que trenta minutos habían pasado no había logrado hablar con Hannah. De repente la muchacha se acercó al trío, como si tuviera la intención de contarle todo a la Gryffindor.

- Hola Hermione – saludó la muchacha trabajando en su planta – ¿qué tal tu San Valentín? – Hermione se apartó un poco de los dos chicos.

- Sí, me fue muy bien. ¿Y a ti? Vi que Ron no te saludó hoy y no está contigo. ¿Qué pasó?

- Ah, Hermione. Lo eché a perder todo – dijo Hannah con resentimiento.

+*FlashBack*+

Hannah había quedado de encontrarse con Ron en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, como a las cuatro de la tarde. Tenía listo el pequeño regalo, unos cuantos chocolates, pero obviamente estaba nerviosa por esa otra cosa. Se había estudiado todo en esa última semana, el modo en que debía actuar y preguntar a Ron si quería hacerlo. Pero de todos modos, los nervios la mataban...

Hannah pudo ver como Ron iba hacia ella cansado por subir tantas escaleras. Tenía aún la ropa del entrenamiento, y se veía muy lindo todo sudado y cansado. Hannah adoraba cuando Ron se veía de esa manera, tan bello y masculino (n/a: OJO esta simple frase me fue difícil escribirla! _).

- ¡Hola Ron! – dijo Hannah dándole un abrazo a su novio y un beso en la boca. 

- Disculpa el entrenamiento fue largo – se disculpó Ron (n/a: 100pre con excusas, los hombres... .). – ¿Te hice esperar?

- Oh no, llegué aquí hace poco – dijo Hannah sentándose en un mueble viejo de esa habitación, al igual que Ron. – Ten, esto es para ti – Hannah le dio una bolsita pequeña con los chocolates adentro – No te los comas todos, ¿eh?

- Ja ja claro que no – dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Yo te traje esto – Ron sacó de su túnica un paquete mediano. Hannah lo abrió. Sonrió al verlo.

- Ron, ¡gracias! – le dio un beso en los labios – Esperaba tanto un regalo como este – lo puso a un lado toda feliz. Ron la miró dulcemente (n/a: no tercamente!).

- Menos mal, pensé que no te gustaría.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

- Bueno Ron, sinceramente... podríamos quedarnos aquí – dijo Hannah con el nerviosismo que le regresaba.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

- Bueno... verás, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el lago? Cuando... ¿cuando me pediste de hacer... eso? – Ron asintió, también él parecía nervioso. Hannah tenía un nudo en la garganta – Bueno yo... yo lo he pensado constantemente y... y por mí está bien hacerlo, si para ti no hay problema – Ron la miró un poco desconcertado y se sonrojó, al igual que Hannah. 

- Verás Hannah... aquella vez te lo pregunté porque tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo contigo – Hannah se sonrojó – pero verás, yo también me puse a pensar y... bueno tú no tienes porqué hacerlo si realmente no deseas. No es necesario empujarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Por mí está bien, yo puedo esperar – Hannah lo miró pasmada.

- Qué extraño... ¿por qué siento insatisfecha? Por mí no hay ningún problema, Ron, yo en serio quiero hacerlo... ¿o es que no quieres hacerlo más?

- No es eso Hannah... yo quiero hacerlo pero ves... si lo hiciera contigo sentiría como si te ensuciara... para mí eres como una hermana menor...

- ¿Una hermana menor? ¡¿Es eso lo que soy para ti?! – exclamó Hannah alzándose de golpe.

- No, bueno, ¡no quise decir eso!

- ¿Ah no? ¡¿Y si no qué?! 

- ¡Es que Hannah ves yo no quiero verte como una muchacha de naturaleza sexual!

- ¡Entonces soy poco atractiva! ¡¡No soy lo suficientemente sexy para ti!! – la chica salió corriendo, dejando a un Ron enfurecido consigo mísmo y sin palabras (n/a: escenas sacadas de _Mizuiro Jidai_ o mejor dicho _The Acqua Age_, n° 6).

*+Fin del FlashBack+*

- ...Y desde ese entonces no nos hemos hablado – concluyó Hannah, un poco sonrojada. Hermione quedó impresionada.

- Nunca pensé que Ron reaccionaría de ese modo – murmuró – pensaba todo lo contrario.

- Pero Hermione, ¿cómo es que Harry no se desistió ante la idea? – le susurró Hannah. A Hermione le vino de nuevo esa duda, esa duda de que si Harry la amaba en serio o no. 

- No tengo la más mínima idea, Hannah – murmuró Hermione en tiempo que la campana para anunciar el final de la hora había sonado.

*

En todo el día Hermione no había hecho que pensar en lo que había pasado entre Hannah y Ron. ¿Por qué él se había desistido? Esa respuesta de que "no quería ensuciarla" no le cuadraba del todo. Osea, ¿Ron había querido hacerlo pero después había decidido que era mejor no "ensuciar a Hannah"? Hermione no lo entendía.

Probablemente era que Ron había decidido no hacerlo por el bien de Hannah; tal vez había entendido que la chica no estaba lista para eso. Pero ella se puso a pensar, ¿por qué Harry no había dicho lo mismo? ¿Por qué Harry no se había desistido a el intento de hacerlo de Hermione? Las intenciones de Hannah y ella habían sido las mismas, pero los dos hombres habían reaccionado totalmente diferente. Harry se había lanzado, mientras Ron se había controlado. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Hermione se recordó de una especie de dicho "El mundo es bello porque es variado" (n/a: es un dicho italiano _"Il mondo é bello perché vario"_).

Obviamente para Hermione todos los hombres eran iguales (n/a: ESTOY SUMAMENTE D ACUERDO!), y por eso entender la diferencia entre Ron y Harry era un grande rollo. No entendía, simplemente... cuando de repente otra vez esa duda se le apareció en la mente. ¿Harry no se había desistido porque lo único que pensaba era hacerlo con Hermione? ¿Posible que el muchacho pensaba sólo en sexo? ¿Qué viera a Hermione como una simple amiga, y que sólo le atrayera físicamente?

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, mientras se hacía todas esa preguntas. Otra vez se sintió mal, otra vez las dudas se le aumentaron. Su cabeza daba vueltas, no se podía concentrar en el estudio.

- Basta, esto debo hablarlo con Harry de una buena vez por todas – puso sus libros rápidamente en su bolso y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Uff.... no sé q me pasó, este capítulo da asco (están de acuerdo??). Es q no sé por cual razón la inspiración se me fue L. Aunq ya me volvió, pero parece q este cap no estaba tan entusiasmada para hacerlo..............

Ahhh pero chicas ustedes tranquilazassssss q la acción (almenos pa mí y tal vez pa una de ustedes) va a empezar en el prox capi =). Finalmente el momento que yo quería q llegara........ jejejeje *risa malévola*. 

Chamas debo agradecerles por haber seguido mi lema fielmente (aunq a algunas se lo tuve q aplicar, como a Herms d Potter) y por haberme hecho llegar a los 60 reviews. Sí, para algunos escritores eso no son nada pero pa mí son mi máximo record!!!!!!!! Wuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! ^o^

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!

***[X]*_KaroLynA SiLveR dE FeLTon –La FAniManGa!!_*[X]***


	8. Ni se te ocurra

ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO A ARWEN!!! (lo esperé justamente pa dedicartelo!!)

**Capítulo 8: Ni se te ocurra**

****

Hermione salió como un rayo, estaba cansada de tener tantas dudas en su mente. No quería más dudar de Harry, quería saber la verdad sobre su amor y sobre su relación. Quería acabar con esas dudas de una buena vez por todas, quería asegurarse de que no había estado soñando todo este tiempo.

Por un largo pasillo, antecedente al de la entrada de Gryffindor, se encontró exactamente a quien buscaba, osea su novio. No quería hacerle tantas preguntas en ese lugar, pero parecía que... Harry también la estaba buscando.

- ¡Ah Hermione! Ya estaba yendo hacia la biblioteca para buscarte – dijo Harry deteniéndose ante ella. 

- ¿Y eso? ¿Pasó algo?

- Bueno es que no sé hoy noté a Ron un poco distante de Hannah pero no me atreví a preguntarle nada. ¿Sabes algo? – preguntó Harry. Hermione no podía creerlo: Harry había puesto el tema por sí mísmo.

- Sí. El problema es que hace unas semanas Ron le había pedido de hacerlo a Hannah – Harry ensanchó un poco los ojos – y la chama se había retractado. Pero para San Valentín se había decidido de hacerlo, aunque Ron a fin de cuentas no quiso. Entonces desde ese día no se hablan – explicó Hermione. 

- Ummh, con razón. Era de esperarse algo por el estilo...

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Hermione al instante – ¿De verdad te esperabas algo así?

- Bueno, hoy en día no se hace más que pelear por ese tipo de cosas... como tú y yo, por ejemplo. 

- Es verdad, pero... ¿posible que todas las parejas reaccionen de ese modo? Digo, cuando yo... cuando yo... – Hermione no lograba decirlo – cuando yo decidí hacerlo... tú no estuviste en contra, en vez Ron sí que se desistió. Así que las reacciones no son iguales.

- Bueno es verdad... – dijo Harry un tanto sonrojado apoyándose a la pared. Hermione le miró a los ojos intensamente, como preguntando mil cosas a la vez – ¿Qué sucede?

- Harry – le dijo Hermione tomándole de las manos – ¿tú me amas?

- Hermione, ¡qué preguntas! ¡P-por supuesto que s-sí! – le balbuceó Harry como una cosa tanto obvia como que Cristobal Colón había descubierto América. 

- Dímelo – le murmuró Hermione sin despegarle la vista y acercándo su boca a la de Harry. Éste tampoco aparto su vista.

- Como quieres que te lo diga – susurró Harry tomándole de la barbilla y besándole tiernamente en los labios. Esos labios tan deliciosos... esos labios que le habían gustado tanto su primera vez... Pero Hermione no podía hacer desaparecer esa duda, esa duda que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro y desesperando como nunca. Debía preguntarle todo a Harry.

- Harry, ¿tú cómo me ves? – le preguntó en un susurro apenas se separaron. Harry la miró extrañado.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- ¿Me ves como una hermana menor?

- ¿Crees que te doy el mismo trato que le da Ron a Ginny? – le preguntó Harry burlón.

- No pero... digo... ¿no es que me ves como una simple amiga, o sí? – dijo Hermione sin soltar sus manos.

- ¿Una simple amiga? ¡Por Dios, Hermione! – exclamó Harry.

- ¡Es que es verdad! Dime, ¿sí o no?

- Claro que no – dijo Harry dándole un piquito. 

- Umh... Pero una cosa... si yo por ejemplo... no hubiera querido hacerlo contigo... digo... ¿tu amor por mí sería el mismo? ¿Me amarías con la misma intensidad de siempre?

- ¿Qué pretendes Hermione? – dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y volviéndose serio. La cosa empezaba a ponerse rara.

- Es que bueno... aún después de reconciliarnos, tu amor por mí no era el mismo... era como un poco más distante... y bueno después de que lo hicimos... te volviste más cariñoso... más amable... más _romántico_... así que bueno... me preguntaba, ¿tu amor por mí depende si tenemos relaciones sexuales? – Harry se separó un poco de Hermione y frunció más el ceño. Estaba más confudido y no entendía nada... más bien, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar su novia.

- Hermione, ¿estás diciendo que si no lo hubieramos hecho yo no te hubiese querido como ahora? ¿Que mi amor por ti nunca hubiera aumentado? – Hermione apartó la vista, asintiendo levemente – ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

- Es que Harry, verás, me he puesto a pensar... ¿posible que tú querías intentar hacerlo desde que nos empatamos? Dime, ¿tenías planeado eso en mente desde ese entonces?

- ¡¿Hermione, pero qué dices?! – Harry soltó las manos de Hermione, estaba completamente impresionado por las preguntas de la chica.

- Bueno pero si es verdad, ¡¿no?! Digo me pediste el empate sólo para hacerlo con alguien, y como no encontrabas a alguien que valiera la pena decidiste que yo era la mejor, ¡¿no?! Que conociéndome de una vida te sería bien fácil convencerme, ¿cierto? Es que digo tu cambio fue demasiado radical después de haberlo hecho, me pregunto, ¡cómo es que no te retractaste como Ron! – Hermione decía cada palabra con un poco de muecas, ya con el ceño fruncido. Harry también lo tenía, y no podía creer lo que la inteligente Hermione le decía en esos momentos.

- Pero Hermione, ¡¿te das cuentas de las vainas que estás diciendo?! ¡Yo no te busco sólo por tener sexo contigo, entiéndelo!

- ¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Cómo es que te lanzaste a hacerlo apenas te lo propuse?! ¿Cómo es que no te desististe?

- Pero chica, ¡si fuiste tú la que viniste donde mí! ¡Fuiste tú quien me lo propuso de primera! ¡¡Yo no tenía más intenciones de hacerlo!! – exclamó Harry entrando a la defensa (n/a: dale x la izkierda, sigue por la derecha!! XD).

- ¡Era una prueba, Harry Potter! – exclamó Hermione con una voz agudísima.

- Pues sabes, ¡no todos reaccionamos de igual manera! Si Ron no lo quiso hacer, ¡es peo suyo! ¡Allá él si se pasó de marico! 

- ¡¿OSEA QUE HACER EL AMOR ES DEMOSTRAR LO "MACHO MACHOTE" QUE ERES?! – gritó Hermione ensanchando los ojos haciendo como si estaba asombrada – ¡Oh, esto es genial! 

- No, no me entendiste Hermione, ¡¡no has entendido nada!! – dijo Harry agarrándole de un brazo.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Yo sólo he entendido que para ti no soy más que alguien con quién tener sexo! – exclamó Hermione soltándose bruscamente de Harry, y corriendo al lado opuesto de la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡¿Pero quién entiende a las mujeres?! ¡Primero dicen una cosa, luego hacen otra! ¡¡Son impredesibles!! – exclamó Harry dando un puño en la pared. Las mujeres eran muy complicadas como para intentar entenderlas (n/a: esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Harry, aún siendo 100% femenista y anti-machista!).

*

Hermione corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo sin rumbo alguno, sólo seguía lo que sus pies le decían. Le había sacado sus verdades a Harry, ¡él lo había admitido! Había admitido que para él, Hermione era sólo una demostración de "macho", siempre y cuando lo hicieran. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? Creer en los cariños, los abrazos, los tiernos y apasionados besos, ¿cómo había podido dejarse llevar? Ser conquistada con simples regalos, ¿eso era amor? No, esa era la técnica para llevarla a la cama. ¿Cómo había podido creer en ese amor? ¿En ese amor inexistente? Ella para Harry no era más que una "amiga de infancia" y alguien con quien pasar un buen rato. Con quien hacerlo... se dio cuenta luego que la Trelawney había acertado con las predicción.

Después de tanto vagar, notó que había llegado a un lugar muy frío. Por algo era aquella sala famosa del tercer piso. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí? Aunque a ella no le importaba, no le importaba nada en ese momento. Sólo quería alejarse de todo, alejarse de Harry y de los hombres. Pero al parecer eso sería imposible...

Apenas se asomó hacia adentro, pudo notar que la pequeña sala oscura no estaba sola. Entre todo ese polvero y pocotón de muebles viejos, pudo ver una persona asomada a la ventana, haciendo que entrara todo ese frío infernal del exterior. Lo más raro es que no estaba cubierto como se debía estar en esa época tan fría, sino que llevaba la simple túnica negra con la corbata y ya, como si se estuviera derritiendo en un día de verano. Era flaco, de piel pálida, ojos grises como cenizas y el pelo rebeldemente rubio. ¿Quién más sino Draco Malfoy?

El Slytherin se volteó apenas oyó la puerta cerrarse. ¿Quién estaba ahí? Aquella muchacha que tanto odiaba e insultaba de Gryffindor, de cabellos rizados y normalmente alborotados, de piel color carne y de dos lindos ojos color miel, sumándole sendo cuerpazo que había heredado de quién sabe quien. Ese cuerpo que hacía exitar a Draco varias veces, y que le hacía llenar la cabeza de pensamientos eróticos. ¿Quién más sino Hermione Granger?

Draco guiñó al verla, como siempre, nunca haría ver alguna expresión que no fuera malévola o irónica. La miró de pies a cabeza... aún con tanta ropa encima su cuerpo era exquisito. Se acercó a la muchacha sin más preámbulos.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Granger? ¿Buscando sangre decente para tus venas? – dijo Draco inyectando veneno por todos lados. Hermione frunció el ceño al instante.

- No creo que la encuentre por aquí si tú estás presente – respondió desafiante Hermione. Draco la miró con sus ojos penetrantes.

- Créeme Granger, no todo es como lo que piensas – dijo Draco parándosele enfrente, y luego viéndola de arriba a abajo. – Ni yo pensé que algún día despertarías mis más grandes deseos eróticos – Hermione, que no se atrevía a mover dedo, sentía que Draco la comía enterita con la mirada.

- Deja tus fantasías eróticas para alguien más, Malfoy – dijo Hermione mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos. – Conmigo no tienes oportunidad.

- ¿Y quién lo ha dicho? – en un momento en que Hermione no pudo reaccionar, Draco le agarró por la cintura y la pegó practicamente a su cuerpo. Hermione no sabía que hacer, todos sus sentidos no funcionaron de repente, era como si se hubieran dormido, y sólo su mente pudiera entender lo que pasaba. 

- Suéltame ya, Malfoy – dijo Hermione tratando de alejar su rostro del de Draco, en vano.

- Te digo una cosa, sangre sucia – le susurró Draco al oído, apretando las manos de Hermione con una sola. – Yo soy un Malfoy. Siempre obtengo lo que busco – Hermione pudo sentir como el aliento de Draco bajaba de su oreja hasta su cuello, donde de repente sintió como si un Drácula le estuviera chupando la sangre (n/a: entienden lo q digo? Saben ese beso, el chupete o no sé. Yo me sé el nombre en italiano, q exactamente es succhiotto [chupón]). Quería liberarse de él, pero el chico le agarraba las dos manos muy fuertemente. La chica sentía tanto miedo, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría pasar.

- Déjame por favor, déjame – Hermione había empezado a tener miedo. En un momento se había recordado de la advertencia de Draco, aquella vez con Harry: la quería violar.

- No temas, Hermione Granger. Este es sólo el inicio – sin preaviso alguno, sintió que el chico le besaba muy fuertemente en la boca, pidiendo permiso para entrar. 

Hermione trataba de desistirse, pero el miedo y la tensión eran tales que ya no tenía ni control de sí mísma. Sintió como su saliva se mezclaba con la de Draco, como la lengua del muchacho se revolcaba descontroladamente en su boca y exploraba cada centímetro de ella. Hermione no lograba moverse, se sentía incapacitada, como bloqueada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por desgracia suya, apenas Draco separó su boca de la de ella, la tumbó directamente en un sofá que estaba ahí detrás de ella. Hermione estaba sumamente atemorizada, no lograba ni gritar, estaba por ser violada y su segunda vez no sería tan delicada como la primera. Draco entraría a la fuerza mientras que Harry había actuado como si Hermione se hubiese podido romper. Empezó a temer lo peor cuando Draco le empezó a desabrochar la túnica. Antes que nada le había puesto un hechizo en las manos y piernas para que no pudiera golpearle o hacerle daño.

- No, no no no, por favor... Ni se te ocurra... – gemía Hermione mientras trataba de alzar el volúmen de su voz, pero no podía por otro hechizo que se le había apenas aplicado. Draco sonreía maliciosamente, con su típico guiño en la cara. Violaría a una de las muchachas más bellas y provocativas de toda Hogwarts, superaría el record.

- Tranquila nena, no quedarás embarazada. Ando siempre preparado (n/a: como era de esperarse, eh?) – dijo Draco sin un minuto que perder, desabrochando la camisa y la corbata de Hermione. A ésta le empezaron a salir lágrimas arrepentidas y dolidas por todo lo que había hecho.

- Harry, lo siento... perdóname – susurró Hermione sintiendo como las lágrimas le corrían por los lados de la cara, y cerraba los ojos. Sintió luego que la lengua de Draco le empezaba a lamer el cuello... no, eso no podía estar pasando...

Sólo les digo: **DEJEN REVIEWS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ^O^**


	9. ¡Disfrutemos el momento!

ESTE CAPÍTULO LO DEDICO A HERMIONE de POTTER!!! (sorry x el otro cap!!)

**Capítulo 9: ¡Disfrutemos el momento!**

Hermione sentía la lengua de Draco que pasaba por todo su cuello y que mientras, sus manos paseaban del abdómen hacia abajo continuamente. Hermione no podía evitar sentir algo de exitación, su instinto femenino traicionaba por completo sus sentimientos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba practicamente inmovilizada y no podía gritar auxilio...

Sintió que Draco ahora le besaba otra vez en la boca, con la misma posesión de antes. Hermione intentaba a los mil demonios impedirle el axceso, pero ¿era más fuerte ella que Draco? No, el chico podía adueñarse fácilmente de ella, Hermione no tenía ni idea como hacía. Simplemente lo lograba, y por supuesto no le importaba nada de lo que sintiera la Gryffindor...

Para más, el frío era horrible, la ventana había quedado semi-abierta y todo el viento invernal entraba por ella, congelando el cuerpo ya casi desnudo de Hermione. La chica sintió como Draco separaba sus labios, quien sabía que otra cosa pretendía en ese momento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ganas con esto? – susurró Hermione tratando de alzar la voz.

- Un buen momento, Granger – mumuró Draco, increíblemente sudado en la frente. – Si no lo disfrutas tú, es peor para ti y la cosa se vuelve más difícil – entonces Draco practicamente arrancó el sostén de Hermione, no tendría tiempo de andar desabrochándolo. Apenas se lo quitó, pudo decirse que lo único que le había quedado de ropas a la chicas eran las bragas. Hermione estaba roja en la cara por no poder hacer nada y porque no quería ni pensar lo que seguía.

Draco se quitó su camisa, dejando ver su pálido pecho ahora musculoso. Sin un momento que esperar, arrodillado encima de Hermione, se quitó los pantalones y los echó a un lado. Pero antes de llegar al momento cumbre, quería jugar otro poco con la pequeña Hermione.

Ésta tenía un miedo tremendo, que se mezclaba con la rabia que tenía hacia Draco Malfoy y hacia sí mísma. ¿Por qué había tenido que dudar de Harry? ¡¿Quién coño le había dicho que Harry no la amaba?! Ella como la propia imbécil se había metido todas esas dudas en la cabeza, se había inventado que Harry no la quería y se había convencido que ella sólo era un objeto sexual. Había tenido una pelea inútil con él, y en ese momento, por ser tan pendeja, estaba apunto de ser violada por ese Slytherin hijo de perra...

Draco le lamía por doquier, fuese en el cuello, fuese más abajo, pero ella no podía hacer nada, sólo echarse culpas, culpas y más culpas. Se estaba empezando a odiar a sí mísma, ¿por qué había tenido que arruinar todo cuando su relación andaba de lo mejor? ¿Por qué había tenido que inventarse semejantes dudas? ¿Por qué no se había quedado quietecita preocupándose sólo de las fanáticas de su novio y de estar más tiempo con él?

La rabia era tal que Hermione no podía más que enojarse consígo mísma. Quería gritar, gritar con todas sus ganas "¡Harry! ¡Lo lamento!" y escapar de las garras de Malfoy. Quería desahogar sus sentimientos, quería pedir perdón, quería que el mundo supiera que lo lamentaba. Y por razón alguna, pudo romper el hechizo de la voz.

- Ha... ¡HARRY! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LO LAMENTO! ¡DISCÚLPAME! – gritó Hermione con todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, haciendo que Draco se impresionara porque había podido romper el hechizo.

- Maldita perra, ¡te quieres cayar la jeta! – Draco puso bruscamente una mano en la boca que Hermione, que no esperó un minuto en morderla. Si había podido romper el hechizo de la voz, ¿por qué no el de la inmovilización?

Hermione tentó, a pesar de que Draco trataba de bloquearla, romper el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de mover brazos y piernas. Lo que primero logró, fue mover la pierna derecha, así que aprovechó para darle sendo rodillazo en las bolas a Draco. El rubio se puso instintivamente las manos en ellas, gritando un pocotón de groserías. En un momento, Hermione logró mover todo el cuerpo, pero de alguna manera, Draco soltó su parte del cuerpo y le agarró por la cintura, para que no pudiera escapar. Fácilmente se puso de nuevo encima de ella, con la diferencia de que Hermione ya no tenía el cuerpo inmovilizado.

- ¡DÉJAME PERRO INMUNDO! ¡SUÉLTAME YAAAAAA! – gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el pecho de Draco.

- ¡Ya cállate puta! ¡No te dejaré ir hasta que terminé con lo que empecé! – Draco simplemente le besó en la boca, Hermione con sus manos trataba de separarlo pero el tipo tenía una fuerza inmensa. Sintió luego que con una mano le empezaba a bajar la ropa interior, no podía lograrlo, no podía...

- Harry...

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Draco volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido. Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, casi completamente desnuda, se sorprendió al ver quién era. Harry había llegado.

- ¡Coño de tu madre! – Harry inmediatamente fue donde Draco y le pegó sendo puñetazo en la cara. Hermione no desperdició el momento de pararse del mueble y ponerse almenos la túnica, para taparse el cuerpo. Veía como Harry le pegaba a Draco, y este le devolvía los puños.

- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella! – Harry le pegó en el abdómen, y sangre salió por la boca del Malfoy. Pero éste con un rápido movimiento, le devolvió el puño en la cara. A Harry se le partió el labio. 

- ¡Yo hago lo que me da la perra gana! ¡¿Entendiste?! – Malfoy le dio otro puñetazo a Harry en el pecho, pero este no desistió y le dio un rodillazo en esa parte. Draco cayó al suelo, y Harry aprovechó para darle una patada en pleno pecho.

- ¡Respeta maldito cabrón! – le gritó, mientras notaba que ya había quedado inconciente. Se secó la sangre de los labios, y después de la ceja izquierda. Se volvió y pudo notar que Hermione estaba ahí de pié, mirándolo desconcertada. Sólo llevaba una túnica, y las bragas. Más nada.

- Harry... yo... ¡lo lamento! No fue... no quería... – Hermione hundió su cara en el pecho de Harry, que la abrazó fuertemente. Le acarició suavemente la melena enredada, y le besó en la cabeza.

- No pasa nada, Hermione... no fue nada... ya todo está bien... – Hermione sollozaba, no podía ni ver a Harry en la cara. Estaba sumamente avergonzada, estaba apenada, dolida, cansada.

- Harry, en serio, ¡lo lamento mucho! ¡Fui una idiota en creer eso de ti! ¡Me creé sólo dudas sobre tu amor, no fui capaz de confiar en ti! ¡¡Perdóname, por favor!! ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! – sollozó fuertemente Hermione, se sentía muy apenada ante Harry.

- Ya, no fue tu culpa...

- ¡Sí fue mi culpa! ¡Me puse a pelear como una tonta! – exclamó Hermione, dando golpes al pecho de Harry con la cara aún hundida – ¡Me puse a decir sólo pendejadas sin pensarlo! ¡¡Y luego esto!! ¡Luego viene él e intenta violarme! ¡¡Lo siento, Harry, lo siento muchísimo!! – Hermione abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Harry, sollozando terriblemente. Harry la abrazó muy fuerte, no quería que Hermione se sintiera en culpa.

- Hermione fueron sólo momentos de confusión que tuviste, es normal... sólo que la cosa me maravilló, de repente me hiciste tantas preguntas de ese modo que no entendía nada... y por Malfoy, no te preocupes... 

- Harry, ¡tuve tanto miedo! ¡Tenía miedo de hacerlo con otra persona que no fueses tú! ¡¡No quería que me ensuciara!! ¡No quería que alguien más me tocara aparte de ti! – Harry la tomó con las dos manos de la barbilla, la miró directamente a los ojos, ¿podían estos no decir todo? Esos ojos miel, expresaban el arrepentimiento y el temor por todo lo que había pasado.

- Hermione, te amo... eso no lo dudes. Y no debes preocuparte. De ese inútil, me encargo yo – Harry acercó la boca a la de Hermione y sin más que decir le plantó un beso, lleno de pasión y amor.

*

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su sala común, con un genio de los mil demonios. Se sentía frustrado, horas atrás no había logrado hacerlo con Granger y para más había recibido una paliza de parte de Potter. ¿Había cosa peor que esa para arruinar su apariencia? Por suerte nadie sabía de eso más que el huérfano y la sangre sucia, así que no debía temer que alguien lo supiera, porque de seguro Granger no querría hacer el ridículo sabiendo que había estado apunto de ser violada.

De repente entraron dos grandes siluetas a la sala común. Como era de suponerse, eran Crabbe y Goyle. Draco bufó fastidiado, ya aparte de frustrado y enojado consigo mísmo, debía soportar a ese par de inútiles.

- Señor Malfoy – gruñó Crabbe.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Debemos decirle algo – dijo Goyle un tanto nervioso.

- ¿Qué? – dijo cortante Draco.

- Allá afuera... en las ventanas del Gran Hall... han puesto...

- ¿Qué? – Draco se interesó, aunque también se extrañó.

- Bueno... pusieron un estandarte de usted, señor. 

- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó Draco amenazante, parándose de golpe.

- Es... es mejor que usted lo venga a ver – dijo Crabbe aguantándose la risa. Draco salió volado hacia la puerta de Slytherin, y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Apenas llegado al Gran Hall buscó con los ojos cualquier poster del él o algo parecido. No le fue muy difícil encontrar, porque a los tres segundos de observar atentamente la sala, pudo notar un enorme estandarte de él puesto en las ventanas de la sala.

Muchas personas que ya estaban entrando ahí para la hora de la cena se quedaron pasmadas con la visión del poster. Todos los hombres que entraban a la sala se partían en dos de las risas, incluso algunos de Slytherin no podía aguantarse. Las mujeres no hacían que reir frenéticamente, murmurando todo tipo de cosas. Draco quería que le tragara la tierra en ese momento, no podía aguantar tanta vergüenza.

Un poster de las dimensiones casi cuanto una ventana se hallaba justo enfrente de estas. En él, había una foto de Draco sólo con los interiores, con el cuerpo sudado y el pelo rebelde. Cualquier chica se hubiera derretido ante esa foto, si no hubiera sido porque los interiores que llevaba el chamo eran blancos con rosas y violetas por todos lados y porque los labios estaban pintados de un lindo rojo carmesí. Era un espetáculo increíble.

Los creadores de ese poster se hallaban tras una columna de la gran sala. Los ojos verde esmeralda de un muchacho y los miel de una muchacha estaban todos aguados de la risa que tenían. Harry se partía en dos, mientras que Hermione se tenía que mantener a la columna. Sí que habían exagerado, poniéndole de más lucecitas rojas y violetas al rededor del poster y una musiquita de viejos como "fondo". Pero la cosa les divertía mucho.

- Ha... ja ja ja ja... Harry, ay Dios... ja ja ja... Dios mío, creo que... je je... exageramos... ¡ja ja ja ja ja! – reía Hermione descontroladamente.

- No importa... todo el mundo... prr – Harry no podía aguantar la risa, y las carcajadas eran tales que por suerte estaba la música de fondo y las demás risas que evitaba delatarlos – ja ja todo el mundo se ríe igual... ¡ja ja ja!

- ¡Ja ja! ¿Conque ustedes fueron? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Por un momento dejaron de reír, aunque no lograban aguantarse, y se voltearon. Cuando vieron que era Ron, se echaron a reir de nuevo.

- ¿Y quiénes más? – rió Hermione – Se lo merecía.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Hannah, que había apenas llegado.

- A después las explicaciones. ¡Disfrutemos el momento! – dijo Harry tomando de la cintura a su novia. 

- No creo que haya nada que pueda mejorarlo – dijo Hermione besando a Harry en los labios.

- Yo creo que sí – Hannah se hizo adelante, y con un golpe de varita hizo que la música cambiara a una sexy (n/a: saben, esa canción "Tana-na-na-ná"), más que el Draco del poster se empezara a mover tipo playboy. El trío se partió en risas.

- Hannah, ¿me perdonas? Disculpa por lo del otro d-

- Shh – Hannah besó en los labios a Ron y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Ron le abrazó por la cintura, y así las dos parejas estaban sumidas en un dulce beso.

Pronto también los profesores fueron entrando al Gran Hall, quedando uno a uno pasmados ante el espectáculo de jóvenes riendo y ante el gracioso poster flotante. Muchos profesores jóvenes (como Duckmayer) y simples (como Mm. Pomfrey) se echaron a reír al rato, hasta que profesores como Flitwick y también McGonagall se desataron. Dumbledore no podía evitar una amplia sonrisa, así que también él se dejó llevar por el momento y explotó en carcajadas. Sólo Snape era el único que no reía, y veía el poster y los alumnos pasmado.

- Es increíble lo que hacen estos repugnantes alumnos hoy en día – gruñó Snape. McGonagall lo miró divertida.

- Pero Severus, ¿posible que seas siempre tan amargado? Ja ja ja – dijo McGonagall tal vez creyendo que había regresado en el tiempo unos años atrás (como una niña).

- Vamos Severus – dijo Dumbledore tratando de calmar las carcajadas. – Disfruta el momento como nosotros, anda. Déjate llevar.

**Nota de la autora:**

No puedo creer lo bien que me kedó este final. Estoy muerta de la risa y super emocionada ^^.

Estoy feliz que este fanfiction haya gustado tanto y que llegara a los 9 capítulos, osea, piensen q yo quería dejarlo en 2 o.O y miren hasta donde llegué! 

No puedo expresar lo feliz que estoy por haberme acompañado hasta estos 93 reviews, sinceramente nunca pensé que este fic tuviera tantos. Gracias de corazón!!

Me despido de ustedes chamos, no se pierdan mi próximo fic que proximamente publicaré con el nombre de "La Escritora"! Siempre un fic romántico, con tres personajes principales. ¿Quiénes? ¡Averígüenlo!

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***§*_KaroLynA SiLveR dE FeLTon –La FAniManGa!_*§***

*!¡!¡!VIVA D/Hm/H!¡!¡!*


End file.
